What Lady Hogwarts Wants
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the war, Harry Potter is offered the job of headmaster of Hogwarts. Warning: slash, but no sexual content. Child abuse mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The first few weeks after the battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter helped the staff by documenting everything, from the damage to the castle and grounds to the people that had turned up that night to fight for the side of good. Naturally they used memories to get everyone's name as some like Harry only saw some, he had too much on his mind. They also wrote down everyone that was on the other side; that fought for Voldemort, they made sure to mention that some had not fought, some that actually helped the good side, like Draco Malfoy.

It took memories for Harry to prove that Severus Snape was really on the side of good, the minister had first watched Snape's memory, then he had watched a few of Harry's. Once Harry knew the Snape had really been helping he went back through his life at Hogwarts so he could remember the times when Snape actually saved him, like on the broom or when Remus transformed into moony, even when the fake Mad-eye was about to kill Harry, Snape with the help of Dumbledore and McGonagall had saved Harry that night.

Hermione had left with the Weasley family and not one of them could understand why Harry wouldn't go to the Burrow with them; that he wanted to remain at Hogwarts. They all tried, Hermione with her logic, Molly acting all motherly, Arthur with his advice, the twins who thought of Harry as a little brother, but the worst was Ginny who wanted Harry back, something he didn't want.

Right at that moment, Harry was not ready to tell the fiery red head that they would not get back together and Harry remembered that he never did tell Ginny they would and it had been her that kiss him on his birthday, not the other way around. Every Weasley and Hermione got to see how stubborn Harry was, he refused to budge on his decision, so they left but kept saying Harry should go with them.

Harry was walking around the castle with a quill and clipboard writing down everything he could, even though they were taking pictures then also needed the written accounts. Every staff member was doing the same, all but Snape who was still recovering from his attack by Nagini. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Snape anymore, but he did know that the man that had been friends with his mother was very brave. Harry thought to himself that he believed his mother would have forgiven him if she was watching, she would also be proud of what Snape had done over the years.

Lots of people like Neville and Luna, some other friends, they turned up some days to help, not every day and Harry understood, they all had family and they were all moving on with their lives. So whenever any of them did turn up Harry would talk to them for a while before continuing his work.

Whenever his friends left he always had the same thought, things were going to be different now. They would not be as they were; just students seeing each other for the school year, they were all adults that survived a fight to the death with Voldemort and his supporters.

It still felt unbelievable to Harry when he thought of that, he had survived when he always believed it would be Voldemort that survived, he would never have given up, even if it meant he died, but he survived. Harry still found it hard to believe he was here, alive.

It was time like these when it really hit home to Harry that he was alone, no family. He had his friends, lots of friends and he would be forever grateful for those friendships, but nothing could ever replace family. The few times he had braved going into a magical populated area Harry saw it, his friends with family whether it was their parents or siblings, even Neville with his feisty old grandmother, or Luna and her weird and strange father, Seamus with his witch mother and muggle father. All his friends had very different family's, some average as they say, mother, father, kids, but some with just one parent or no parent or just a grandparent.

Harry knew that would change now, with so many deaths being reported there would be a lot of kids, young and old that lost their parents, sometimes only one, sometimes both. When those thoughts hit him he kept wondering if there was anything he could do to help, so far nothing came to mind.

Harry had been pleased when he received an owl from Kingsley saying that Draco Malfoy would not be going to trial. As he was marked under the age of seventeen it showed that his parents had given permission, or in Draco's case been forced by his father, but they also saw Draco's memory of some of the things he had been forced to do under the threat of death and the torturous death of his parents. Harry had already told Kingsley how Draco helped him, so even though they might never be friends, he was glad the blond wasn't sent to Azkaban with his parents, where they belonged. Kingsley also wrote that even though the ministry were confiscating all vaults of known death eaters, Draco would be allowed to keep quarter of what they had, but the rest of the money along with Malfoy manor now was in the hands of the ministry.

It was two months since the fall of Voldemort and they had finally begun repairing Hogwarts. They had to cast a lot of counter curses to remove remnants of dark spells before they could start rebuilding. One thing Minerva had explained to Harry, the founders had foresight when they built Hogwarts, they had combined their magic on every part of the castle so if it got damaged by accident or fighting, the old castle will be able to be fixed. The only thing was how long it might take as there was not a part of Hogwarts that wasn't damaged in some way.

Harry was taking a break from his work rebuilding parts of the lower walls of the castle. He never realised how draining using this type of magic was, but to Harry, it was very satisfying. So he was sitting on a blanket down under the large beech tree with some food and drink that Kreacher had brought him. He's back was against the tree as he ate, but his eyes would wander around, whether it was watching some of the staff moving in and around the castle or Grawp and Hagrid working around the grounds.

'It's looking good mate.'

Harry turned his head to see his two best friends walking towards him, 'Yeah, it does, takes a lot though. Minerva explained that using our magic on something like Hogwarts which is filled with a thousand years of spells, charms and hexes will drain us. So we work for a couple of hours before taking an hour break and to make sure we eat, and we have to keep doing that. So how's everything?'

'We're good, the ministry found my parents last week, but they decided to remain in Australia. They said they understood why I did it so they aren't mad at me, but they are settled and love their life in Australia. So my parents wired me some money to keep me going for a while and the Weasley's said I can stay with them until I figure out what I'm going to do.'

'Hermione's been anxious to know if you've heard anything,' Ron rolled his eyes making Harry chuckle.

'I have, they are still working on it, but at the moment there's a couple of choices, we can take a basic test at N.E.W.T. level which will be done at the ministry or we can study for a few months and take the full test, there is a chance that if you wanted to you could return and do your last year, they're not sure if that will work or even if it would be worth it when a lot of our age would not want to return, for many reasons. Some are grieving, some just don't want to remember what went on, so that's still being worked on. Kingsley said that all the ones like us that fought will be passed even with the basic test, then it's just applying for jobs with a letter from the minister and head of Hogwarts stating how involved we were in ending the war. I think he just wants to pass all of us, but some people might not like that and some of the students might not like it either, so they came up with this.'

'Hermione will want the full test; she won't believe she passed unless she sat the full test.'

'No she won't, she would believe that she got something wrong unless it's proven in a test she got it right, then she'll still go over the answers,' Harry and Ron both laughed at the look on Hermione's face, 'Oh yes Miss Granger, we know you very well, don't ever forget that.'

'Ah Mr. Potter, how could I, just remember, I know you two very well also and have a lot of embarrassing information that you would never want anyone to know.'

'Okay, let's forget all that,' Ron chuckled, 'My girlfriend and best friend are both smart arses.'

'Sometimes,' Harry chuckled but handed Ron the plate with the last of his sandwiches on it making Hermione laugh when Ron instantly took it and started eating. Some things might have change but Ron always eating will never change, Hermione and Harry knew that more than anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A few days later Harry was once again found under the beech tree resting while he ate; he needed to build up his strength from the strenuous use of his magic that it took to work on the castle. Harry just sat against the tree staring around as he watched people moving about.

'You look happy and very content.'

Harry smiled at the familiar voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who wasn't alone, 'I am, seeing this place coming back gives me a sense of fulfilment and contentment. Now as minister shouldn't you be stuck behind that overly large desk making our world better or are you taking the day off to have some fun.'

Kingsley laughed, Minerva sniggered, 'I wish I could have some fun, but there is so much work to do so little time. Mind if we join your little picnic?'

'Sure, but are you both going to sit on the blanket because neither of strike as the type to do that.'

'We will sit on chairs,' Minerva smiled then conjured two very comfortable looking chairs, 'It would not look good for the minister to be seen lounging on the grass at Hogwarts.'

'I think it would look good, shows his just like us, wants to relax and enjoy the moment.'

'Which I do when I have time to enjoy the moment, right now we would like to speak with you.'

'Oh,' Harry groaned, 'You're voice changed, there's something going on.'

Kingsley and Minerva chuckled, 'There is, but nothing serious so relax Harry. You always have to think of danger first, don't you?'

'After my life, you ask that, I thought you were smart, Minister.'

'Oh he really is starting to show a side of him that is so much like James,' Minerva smiled.

'I think I can finally show my true self you could say,' Harry sat up straight but stayed on the blanket, 'So what's up?'

'Something that will probably shock you, but again, it's nothing serious Harry so relax. Apart from getting rid of anyone that might have supported him, then finding good people to replace them, all of us in the positions to make our world better have been talking during a lot of meetings, throwing ideas around, implementing some, working on old laws that just do not work anymore, coming up with new laws, so a lot of meetings.'

'Sounds good so far and even though I've never had time to learn enough about how our world is run, I do know some things that should belong in the last century or even centuries ago, so out of date.'

'Exactly and even though our world wants to keep a bit of old fashioned values and customs, some are just outdated. One idea that took some convincing is to do with people like yourself that were raised in muggle homes, like Hermione, being a muggle-born. Even though we wish to keep our world separate in a lot of ways, there are more of us now that know the muggle world and would like to keep part of that in our daily lives.'

'There is some great stuff in the muggle world, some I would use all the time and other things I would only use occasionally.'

'Exactly, I am a pureblood so I have not been exposed to a lot of muggle equipment, I see it when I've had to go into muggle towns and have no idea what any of it does.'

'Understandable, with Mr. Weasley and his fascination for muggle stuff, he still has no idea how most things work. He would ask me and Hermione endless questions on one gadget or another. I still remember the first question he asked me, what is the use of a rubber duck,' Harry, Kingsley and Minerva laughed, 'That is so Arthur Weasley.'

'Yes, it is, even as a student he always had a fascination with muggles,' Minerva said.

'I don't think that will ever change. One idea that I know you and Hermione will like and that law is being changed mainly for the better. All of us now will just be known as witches and wizards, not muggle-borns, not half-bloods and not pure-bloods so the laws will be for all not for one over the other. One reason for this is there are not that many pure-bloods left and the numbers have been declining rapidly over the last one hundred years. We know the main reason, children being in arranged marriages with cousins, their children turning out with hardly any magic or squibs.'

'Yeah, I remember Sirius telling me about it when he showed me the Black family tree. He said most of the pure-blood families were all related in some way, some closer than others. Like how Draco Malfoy is cousin to Teddy, he's also related to the Weasley's which are related to the Blacks as well and not just because Draco's mother was a Black. They are all intermingled in a way.'

'They are, so some like the Weasley family stopped those old traditions of marrying their children off and now allow their children to marry who they want. Bill is married to Fleur who is a pure-blood but she is also part Veela which will keep their children's magic strong. I was talking to an unspeakable, he tests the magic around people, they do that without even having to see the person. They found that the magic around the pure-bloods was weaker than around half-bloods and muggle-borns.'

'Like with your mother Harry, she was a very powerful witch. I remember one time that James was jealous of her abilities. Even though he had a lot of power himself; he could never match your mother. You have shown a lot of power over the years, like learning a patronus at the age of thirteen, something that would normally not be possible,' Minerva said.

'I just figured it was because I had no choice or the dementors could have killed me. It took a few tries but I got it, and Remus said I would give my father a run for his money.'

'Yes, part of it would have been motivation Harry, but part of it is the fact you are a half-blood. Even though those words are changing using them makes this easier to explain. Basically it comes down to the fact that half-bloods and muggle-borns are more powerful than pure-bloods. There was one idea mentioned that could stop magic dying out in families or producing squibs, that was shot down straight away.'

'Doesn't sound like a good idea then.'

'Someone and I won't say who thought bringing in a law where any pure-blood could not reproduce children with another pure-blood.'

'That would take away our human rights, our choices, our free will.'

'Exactly, so that didn't even get to the stage where we would discuss it, so we all decided it will be left up to the individual to choose their partners especially now there will not be arranged marriages. So many couples ended up hating each other but had families together, usually only one child, that is not the best way for families to be, for children to be raised.'

'No, it's not. I remember something my aunt was watching on TV one day. How children are affected by seeing their parents fighting all the time. Some children even blame themselves for making their parents unhappy. I never got to see the whole thing; my aunt hated it when I was in the same room with her.'

'It is true though, children will suffer in a lot of ways seeing their parents arguing all the time. But now it comes to what we need to discuss with you and even though this will surprise you, it's something everyone seems to want. Now you are respected, even by people that had not been sure of you. The name Harry Potter commands attention whether you want it or not, it always brings a lot of discussion, mostly about what you want to do, are you going to help run the ministry, are you going to marry and end up with dozens of kids. But your name pulls a lot of weight and not just from people that want to know the saviour, that want to support whatever you do, but even by friends like myself.

'Now one discussion was about Hogwarts, how there are more muggle-borns and half-bloods now and how to combine the new and old, the muggle world and the magical world without going too far. We do like the way we are, we are different from the muggles but it does not mean we cannot incorporate the two worlds that satisfy everyone, especially the new generations who have modern thoughts and beliefs than the older generations who like their old ways. They might agree with changing our world, modernising it, but they are set in their ways.

'So what this is about Harry is all of us, including Minerva want you to take the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, to modernise it, to incorporate magical means and muggle means and who better than a half-blood that knows both worlds but also someone that is respected in our world,' Kingsley and Minerva both grinned at Harry who had gone stock still, his mouth hanging open. They looked at Harry then at each other wondering when Harry would be able to resume his speech and his ability to move. They knew that shocking Harry Potter was not easy, but they just did, too much amusement of both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Minerva and Kingsley sat staring at Harry who hadn't moved or spoken for fifteen minutes before they decided to do something.

'This really shocked him; do you think we can bring him back, or do you think we broke him?' Kingsley chuckled.

'I expected him to be shocked but not like this,' Minerva knelt down in front of Harry then tapped his face, 'Harry Potter, snap out of it,' she used her no nonsense voice of Professor McGonagall, finally Harry blinked, 'Are you back with us?'

'Um, yeah, I must have dozed off and had the weirdest dream.'

Minerva sat back in her seat but Kingsley was still chuckling, 'Let me see if I can guess what your dream was about. You were offered the job of headmaster.'

'Oh Kingsley, now you're being cheeky.'

'You're not bloody serious,' Harry shouted as he got up and started to pace, 'I'm eighteen years old, I never finished my education and what education I had was disrupted all the time. I don't know the first thing about being a teacher so how in the name of merlin can you say that.'

'Oh, he's really riled up,' Kingsley said then stood, took both of Harry's arms in his to stop his pacing, 'Calm down and listen to everything, but you will not be alone in this. Minerva is still going to be deputy head and help out wherever she can. This old school needs new bloods to run it, someone that knows both worlds, someone that has everyone's best interest at heart. I know you could ask why you and not someone else, well to be honest it would need everyone to agree on the same person and that is you.

Harry listen, you admitted how you felt about Hogwarts, from the moment you stepped through those doors. This is your home, your family, now you've been given the chance to remain within that home and with that family. You have a calmness about you when it's needed, you have a reputation that makes everyone think twice and I doubt anyone would want to upset the saviour of the wizarding world. We know you're young and we also know there's a chance you want to go marry and have lots of kids, which you could do. But we want you to seriously consider this because all of us including Minerva want you to do this, for the sake of our world. If we don't bring in new young blood into the magical world fully then our world could eventually die out or just stagnate and end up being left centuries behind.'

'I do love Hogwarts, but I never want to marry, that never interested me. Being who I am, how I'm thought of, that some will always want to see if I'm any good. Because of all that I decided I probably won't have kids either. I would hate to put them directly in harm's way or to die and leave them behind to be raised by others. Over the last year I've done a lot of thinking and one thing I realised, I will always be a bachelor; it's me; that suits me.

But I'm also a person that does not share my feelings or thoughts with people, a wife or partner would expect to share those types of things, especially feelings. I'm not one to demonstrate affection public, that's what used to annoy me with Ginny, she would constantly kiss me with others around. Those times I would spend with Dumbledore and even though I knew he had a partner years ago I sort of realised I would be like him through my life, alone, mostly alone anyway, maybe the odd date, but not marriage.'

'Then you are even more suited to this job than we thought.'

'But I'm too young, who's going to listen to me. You need someone older, wiser, worldly, powerful; like Dumbledore and Minerva. I've seen the total of Hogsmeade, Diagon alley, London and Little Whinging. The only time I had anything to do with the ministry was having to face the Wizengamot or almost dying in there. I don't have the experience or knowledge to even assist let alone run this place. I admit I would love to stay here, live here forever, I felt a connection to this place the moment I arrived. I tried to explain that to Ron and Hermione, they said they didn't feel anything and I figured it was just the fact they had homes and I didn't.'

'I believe I should explain something else to you Harry, about Hogwarts, the founders and the castle because what you said just then proves to me that you are meant to be here and be headmaster.'

'I really can't believe you're serious about this. I get all the modern stuff, it amazed me with how behind the magical world is to the muggle world, but also how some of the muggle gadgets would benefit everyone, if we can get them to work around magic that is, or we could have our own made that would run without electricity.'

'That is what's been getting developed over the last ten years, we just never had a good enough government that would allow it. But I believe you should listen to Minerva which should explain why you felt connected to this place. Now I have to go and yes you can think about this, discuss it with Minerva and your friends if you want. All we asked is you really think about it and make sure no one mentions this. I'll either see you in a week or you can owl me and let me know, then we'll sit down and talk again,' Kingsley patted Harry's shoulder then walked off.

'Let's sit Harry so I can explain about Hogwarts.'

Harry sat against the tree, 'So there's a reason why I feel a connection to Hogwarts, am I related to a founder?'

'You would need to go through your family tree to find that out, I cannot say. Now Hogwarts, or as some of us that have been here for a long time have called it, Lady Hogwarts, the four founders, Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar infused parts of their magic into the very foundation of the castle, with their magic it meant that Lady Hogwarts would always assist the rightful person who is supposed to run the school. The castle senses the person's very essence, your soul, you magic, your heart, what type of person you are, what you believe in and how you would do right by everyone and not base anything on house loyalties or beliefs.

'Basically Harry, Lady Hogwarts helps the rightful head of Hogwarts, which has only happened three times since it was built, the last being Albus. As you know, the governors usually appoint the head even though they knew that Lady Hogwarts is supposed to choose who runs this school. You felt that connection because the founders felt the connection to you. Look at it this way Harry, you have suffered at Hogwarts, more than any other student that has walked these halls, yet your feelings for this place never changed. You saved it from closing when you were only twelve, again it shows how you feel. Look at all your friends, yes they come and help occasionally, but you have been here every day, working, wearing yourself out to bring this castle back to the way it should be. The parts of the castle that you have been repairing have been done faster than any of the staff, because you are connected to it.

'The castle or Lady Hogwarts has been showing you for years that this is your home, that you belong here. Now I have a wonderful old book that goes into more detail about what the founders did to ensure this school will always have the right person to run it, I will get it to you. Those beliefs were ignored by our governing bodies for years.

Now before you say anything let me say this, we did discuss the fact you are only eighteen and you never had much of a life over the last few years. Even if you never want to marry you will want to have a relationship, it might be just dating or a bit more serious. As headmaster it does not stop that, there is just restrictions because as staff of Hogwarts, we are not permitted to have a wife or husband live with us. Yes a lot of us believe that should be changed, and it can, but when children come into a family then they couple would need to leave. Albus' partner did teach at Hogwarts for a lot of years, so they were able to be like any couple, but they knew they would never have children. So even if you do take this job and I hope you do, it does not mean you have to be celibate.

'Most of us are only as we grew older and had not met anyone we wanted to share our life with, so we dedicated our lives to teaching the magical world's children how to use their magic safely and the right way. I will leave the book for you in your room, now I will leave you to think about everything Kingsley and I said. Just remember, Hogwarts herself has picked you because you are the person who is supposed to look after her,' Minerva stood, smiled down at Harry who still looked stunned before she walked back into the castle.

'I hope you can make Harry understand Lady Hogwarts, maybe give him a sign that shows you will help and guide him along the way.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry didn't know how long he sat under the tree until his stomach gave a grumble, so he realised it must have been a few hours since he ate last. He could not believe what Kingsley and Minerva said, but Minerva's words kept playing over and over in his mind, the connection, why he felt a connection to Hogwarts. Everyone he tried to explain that to had no idea what he was talking about, he wondered why Hermione didn't know when she read so much about Hogwarts.

'Maybe she did know but never told me because she doesn't want me as headmaster,' Harry said aloud, 'But why wouldn't she, she said this place was better run by Dumbledore than Umbridge and she read about the time that Dippet was headmaster and he hadn't been that good,' Harry stood and packed up his blanket, and his picnic stuff.

'It could have something to do with Ginny, Hermione is of the opinion we would make a great couple, she didn't take me seriously when I said we are nothing alike and it would never work,' Harry knew the truth but he did not want to tell his friends, mainly because it was his private life, he liked to keep that type of stuff to himself, 'I'm not going to tell them about this offer, not until I decide what to do, whether it's to take it or not. They might try and talk me out of it for their own reasons, and if Minerva is right, they would not believe that a building has picked me. No, I keep this to myself until I decide then I tell Minerva and Kingsley before they know anything.'

Harry walked into the castle and he felt like smiling, he had no idea why, he just felt happy, 'Is that you Lady Hogwarts,' Harry felt like rolling his eyes talking to the castle but he felt it again, that connection, 'Are you trying to talk me into this or just give me the proof that you are here?' Harry smiled as he looked around at the ancient walls just inside the entry way, 'Well if I decide to do this then I hope you're going to help me because I have no idea how to do it. But you have my word that I will do my best.'

Harry smiled again then headed to his room to clean up before he went to the great hall to join the staff for dinner. He had to laugh as Minerva and the rest of the staff that was sitting there pointed to the middle and largest seat right in the centre.

'Are you trying to tell me something?' Harry smirked.

'Just thought we'd give you an idea what it feels like, now sit down Mr. Potter or I might start calling you headmaster before you even have time to think it over,' Minerva smiled.

'Oh blimey,' Harry sat very gingerly into the seat he had seen Dumbledore sit in so often, 'It feels good actually, very comfortable.'

'Like the chair was made for you?'

Harry turned to face Minerva, 'Sort of, um, yeah, why?' he asked cautiously.

'When I sat in that chair and when others sat in it, we always felt that something wasn't quite right, that maybe we need another chair, and none of us were every comfortable using it. So you see Harry, this chair which is as old as Hogwarts herself is showing you that you are the rightful person to sit in it.'

'Are you saying this chair is a thousand years old, that's impossible, it looks brand new?'

'It's the magic behind Hogwarts. When the founders first decided to create Hogwarts none of them could decide who would be head; that is when they decided the castle will decide. They cast a charm on this very chair and each sat down, then all described the same feeling, that it just didn't feel right. So they brought in others to try the chair until a wizard name Jerimiah Coswall sat in the chair and anyone that looked at him could see he was comfortable as he seemed to relax into the chair. The four founders cast another charm which revealed that they had found the person who would be in charge of Hogwarts while they, the founders taught the children. I can tell you that Salazar was not happy about that at all, but they had all agreed to allow Hogwarts to choose so the best person would always be in the position to look after Lady Hogwarts,' Minerva could tell Harry was thinking as his brow was furrowed, 'What is on your mind?'

'When I stepped into the castle after our talk it came to me instantly, I was happy, really happy,' Harry shrugged, 'I spoke to the castle and I felt it again, like it was trying to tell me something.'

'She was, she was trying to tell you that you belong here, and that she is here for you.'

'But my age, experience, which is none, how can I do what you and Dumbledore did when you both had years of handling everything that goes on here, including the students?'

'With help, my help for one, Albus' portrait will be there behind you at all times. We know it will take a long time for you to understand half of what goes into running this school, but it is meant to be you. When Kingsley first told me what everyone said I was concerned that you were too young to handle this type of responsibility. But the more we talked the more we realised you would be the right person. Then you explained about the connection; that proved to us you were the one that Lady Hogwarts choose, just as she was supposed to.

'You were never young like the other children around you, the burdens of the magical world safety was on your shoulders from the time you received your scar. You felt that burden the moment you arrived, from then on you stopped being a child. So instead of eleven you were more like seventeen, now you are older in mind if not in actual age. We all saw it, how you tried to have fun with your friends but your mind was constantly on what he was doing or when were you going to die. You have it inside you to do what Lady Hogwarts askes of you; you just need to trust yourself.'

Harry nodded as he stared down at his plate, 'I get what Kingsley said about modernizing our world, without going too far. I know so many that want muggle homes because there is so much to offer. Look at us right now, we work, we study, we might play the odd game of chess, but kids get bored with all that. Now I do enjoy reading since I don't have to concentrate on him, but sometimes I want to do something else, something fun.

'I used to sneak in and use my cousins computer when they left me locked up, Fred taught me how to pick the locks. I had to teach myself how to use the computer but when I did I could see the whole world just from a touch of a few buttons. I'm like Hermione, to read a book I like to curl up on a sofa in front of a fire, some muggles now use the computer to read, they don't buy books, they download them, hundreds of them and all it does it takes room inside the computer, not large book shelves. You can type in something and there's all the information you want. But there is more than just computers and televisions.

Harry saw all the teachers looked expectant, so he continued, 'It's sort of a tradition in the muggle world, a couple will go on their first date by having a pizza and seeing a movie at the cinema. What do we do here, at fifteen or sixteen year old, we go into an unused classroom for some privacy, what's romantic about that. Yet at the cinema the couple are together, usually arms around each other, eating popcorn from the same container, they have the odd snog, trying to stop themselves going to far as they are surrounded by people, but a lot of those people are doing the same thing. There are theatres with actors and actress, there up on the stage acting out a play. I remember Hermione telling me about how her parents took her to the theatre and she does miss it.

'Maybe there are a few of those things that can benefit the magical world without losing who we are. We don't need electricity to clean our homes, wash our dishes, wash our clothes, we use magic. We could keep the best of our world and just add some stuff from the muggle world that will help us, help the kids, help older people.'

'We can Harry, there is so much we could learn and benefit from the muggle world.'

'There is, but to modernize Hogwarts, we can't go too far, it is a school, the kids need to concentrate on learning how to do spells and how to do them safely and properly. But even the kids here could do with some other type of entertainment or activity, the staff as well. You all enjoy a visit to Hogsmeade to have a drink, why does it have to be confined to just those weekends, why can't the staff have a certain night off once a month, enjoy their time. Surely there must be a way for that to happen and the kids are watched at the same time. The staff will still be inside the castle, just in an enchanted room that resembles a pub or club, music playing in the background, some dancing if that's what they want to do. Wouldn't it be good for the students to have one night a month where they can have fun, let their hair down and not have to worry about points, the house cup, detentions or homework.'

Minerva and the rest of the staff beamed at Harry, this is what they were hoping for, for him to see he does have the right idea to bring the magical world into the twenty first century and out of the seventeenth century, yet keep their customs and traditions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Everything you just suggested Harry is exactly what our world needs. The students would do better if they had something fun to look forward to. Not all students are natural at quidditch as others, some who just can't grasp the concept of chess, or gobstones. We have groups and clubs, I'm not even sure if you know how many, but some are still not interested in those. So say you do this and implement a night that the students could have fun, like a ball without being formal. Yes there might be some that do not want to enjoy their time off like that, most will. As for the staff, I'm sure if we talked it over we can work on a night where all the staff can be together without worrying about what the students are getting up to.

'I remember Albus telling me that one headmaster used to seal the house rooms after curfew that way he knew the children would be safe. Too many parents complained, not that their children might get up to something, but it gave them the belief that if someone was hurt, how would they get out to call for help. Maybe as the head of Hogwarts Lady Hogwarts might assist in a charm that will alert the staff who is out after curfew.'

'I think the staff need a night like that, I saw how stressed all of you got at the end of a week. It's good to take some time, but it's good to be able to do something different, enjoy the company of your colleagues without having to worry that one of you would have to leave to do some duty. Naturally if it's one person's night off they can go out, maybe they might like to have a romantic evening, maybe they just might want to go to bed early,' Harry looked around at the now repaired great hall, he couldn't stop smiling.

'Hogwarts is old and it's beautiful, it shows an ancient time but it is filled with modern kids. When I was talking to Seamus one day, he said if he had to live here forever he couldn't do it, he wants to enjoy part of his father's life. He told me they like to go out together, they go camping but with muggles they camp where they can use electricity for a light, a small fridge, a radio. Seamus said that even though he could use magic for all that now his of age, he doesn't want to. I get what he means; he wants to keep parts of both his parents. I hated those muggles I had to live with but I did get to enjoy some things from that world and my mother was a muggle-born who grew up with all that muggle stuff, so I want to keep a bit of my parents with me in the way I live. But how will a lot of that stuff work here even if it gets accepted?'

'As Kingsley said, they have been developing muggle equipment that will work with magic and not electricity. Give me one good example of how we could modernise Hogwarts without taking away the students and staff's rights in how they might use something?'

'Okay, the library, I used to find it impossible to find a certain book and some of those books are very old and delicate. We could keep the library as is for people like Hermione who loves to sift through old books. But for some students who just want to find the information they need for their homework then they could sit at a computer, type in what they want and there the book is, the whole book. It goes further, so if you want information on transfiguration but only on the animagi, then you find the book you want using the computer then you type in animagi and that's all that will show up, so you don't have to sift through everything else. But if you want the actually book then the computer could help with that, you type in which book you want and it tells you exactly which row and which shelf, even which end. Now me, I do like to read those old books, but sometimes students just don't get time if they are quidditch players, prefects, head boy or girl, or just can't help ending up in detention.'

'See, that is a perfect way to keep both old and new without taking away our rights. You are already showing that you are the right person to do this. Yes running this school will still take you a long time to learn, we will help you learn and you will have time, years to learn it all. Right now it's how to entice the children born with either one muggle parent or two to stay in the magical world without giving up their muggle heritage. If we implement some muggle equipment not just at Hogwarts, but for the ministry and our homes, then the children will see they can have the best of both worlds.'

'If a charm or spell could be invented that will allow people to use their magic in a muggle home with all the electrical equipment that would be a great asset. I originally thought of buying a house, but it was going to be like a muggle home, or at least part of it. I was thinking that maybe I could have one part of the house separated with large stone walls, some type of enchantment placed on it, then that part could be muggle, but I can use magic in the kitchen. As you just said, it would give us the best of both worlds.

'Look at Hermione and Ron, they are dating, two completely different people and different in how they were raised and they are different in what they want. Now Hermione was never one for watching television as she prefers to have her nose in a book. Ron on the other hand would enjoy television even though he was raised in a fully magical home. If couples could compromise between muggle and magical homes than it might help marriages last, I don't know if it will help or not, it's just something that I thought of because of Hermione and Ron.'

'You could be right, they are from different backgrounds. Hermione knew nothing of this world until she received her letter, Ron grew up hearing about Hogwarts, St mungo's, Diagon alley, and seeing magic in his home.'

'That's another thing, why weren't people like the Grangers visited when Hermione was young to explain she was a witch and how she might have accidents with magic?'

'It has been discussed but as most people in the position of power were supporters or pure-bloods they did not believe the muggle-borns should be told anything. All children will start to show their magic abilities from the age of seven or eight.'

'I remember being four when I did something; my aunt screamed until my uncle took me into the garage, I had no idea why until he picked up a mirror. I had long dark red hair, but it wasn't a wig it was really my hair.'

'Four, are you positive you were not older Harry?'

'Yeah, it was before I went to school at five. I remember that first day at school. I got in trouble for ignoring the teacher, but I didn't realise she was talking to me. She kept saying Harry, Harry Potter; I'm looking around to see who this Harry Potter was. I tried to explain that I never knew my name, she didn't believe me. But it was months before that when I had the long red hair. After my uncle used his belt I was locked in the cupboard for a week.'

'Even though I wish we kept an eye on you Harry, you should not have been punished like that. Now children do not do magic that young, I have never heard of any child being that young. I know Albus said he did at six but he was only a month off turning seven. Do you remember what you were thinking of before your hair grew?'

'I used to talk to my parents, ask them to rescue me. I used to have dreams of a flash of green light and screaming, one dream I saw a woman scream, she had long dark red hair. From then on I dreamt of her not even knowing she was my mother.'

'Maybe it was your mother showing you that your dream was real, she was showing you your mother. This is something I have not heard of before Harry. One thing, I have seen your black messy hair for seven years, I see your father's face and your mother's eyes. It would be unusual to see you with your mother's hair and not your father's.'

Harry saw the look on Minerva's face which made him laugh, 'Maybe I can work out how to do it again so you could see it. I wouldn't mind seeing if I still look like my father or my mother if I had her eyes and hair. Now you've made me curious Minerva.'

Minerva smiled at Harry but hearing that he did magic at age four is just unheard of, she was curious if it meant anything. Or it could just mean that Harry Potter is powerful and in years to come, he might end up being the most powerful wizard in the magical world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Over the next week Harry did a lot of thinking about the job offer, he still worked on the castle, still rested, still sat in the headmaster's chair at the staff table, but his thoughts were always on the job offer.

'Harry.'

Harry turned from where he had been staring out over the black lake, 'Minerva.'

'I believe it's time for you to see what it feels like to sit in that office.'

'Don't tell me, I will feel comfortable and feel like I belong or something along those lines?'

Minerva sniggered, 'Exactly.'

'Well, I suppose since I've finished eating it's a good time,' Harry stood and gathered his blanket, plates, cup and cutlery, he walked beside Minerva back into the almost repaired castle, 'If I did this, how would it look if I wanted to sit out here, just like I am now? I'm not talking about breakfast or dinner, but on the weekend at lunchtime.'

'That would be your decision. Harry you must understand why Albus was hardly seen, he was trying to find out when Voldemort would return and why he never died, but disappeared. Before Voldemort murdered your parents Albus would be seen quite often out in the grounds. Sometimes he would walk around, sometimes sit, not on the ground of course, he was a lot older than you are it's not that easy for some of our age to get up and down like that. Albus would also talk to students, even laugh with them, times changes so he had to concentrate on the danger and not on his free time.'

'Okay, that makes sense. It's one thing I have always liked to do here, sit outside when the weather was nice. On cold days but not snowing, I would just sit and have my face tilted up to the sun, it was nice.'

'Then you can continue to do so,' Minerva opened the large door of the headmaster's office, Harry walked in and looked around, 'Tell me how you feel being in here?'

'I always loved this office; I never feared it but welcomed my visits here. Fred and George told me about their times being summoned here and those two do not get scared very often but they were when they walked towards this office. They asked me how I felt when I was summoned here and I said I was fine, that it just felt nice to be in here. I remember watching Fawkes when I was twelve, then he burst into flames, I panicked trying to find water to put him out, but Dumbledore explained that he was a phoenix. I saw baby Fawkes emerge and even though he was so strange looking, I thought he was cute. I was here because of the chamber of secrets and even though I was hearing the voice of the snake and Dumbledore kept asking me if there was anything I needed to tell him, I said no, I lied to him yet I still didn't feel scared or uncomfortable.'

'No student that was ever summoned into this office enjoyed their experience. It was either because of their wrong doing was so severe that their head of house could not deal with it or there had been a death in the family. That is one thing you will have that will help Harry, you will be able to empathise when that happens. Even if the war is over we all know that accidents can happen.'

'Like Luna's mum, experimenting with spells and it killed her.'

'Exactly, I have loved and lost Harry, but it was so long ago that I find it hard to bring those feelings forth. You on the other hand have lost so much in such a short time; your feelings are right there on the surface. But because you have lost so much, more than I, you will always have those painful memories because you witnessed those deaths, I did not. So even when you do learn to put all that grief to rest and live with those feelings, they will always be there, just under the surface.'

'I get what you mean Minerva, even though I was a baby, I have dreamt of what happened so those memories are there, they are just hard to access them during normal waking hours. Cedric was killed right in front of me, then Sirius, I saw lavender as she died, I saw others, some I knew, some I didn't. I might not have witnessed their murders, but seeing Remus and Tonks laid out, those images live with me every minute of the day, yes it's easier to think about Sirius now, but the pain is still there. Does having to tell a student they have lost someone happen very often? I don't mean because of the war, but because of normal accidents.'

'You usually get one a year during a normal year. If memory serves I believe there was only one year that Albus did not have to give that news to a student. But for the last fifty years Voldemort had been building up his support, they would kill without a second thought, so naturally during those years there were quite a few.'

'Makes this all the more real, knowing it might be me telling someone that, not something anyone wants to do,' Harry put his hand on the beautiful antique desk, 'How old is this?'

'This desk is just over six hundred years old. The first and only other desk to sit in this office was not made very well and was not big enough.'

Harry walked around the desk sliding his fingers along it until he was standing beside the large chair behind the desk. He stood staring at the chair for a few minutes before finally lowering himself onto it. He kept his head lowered and his eyes closed, feeling, sensing.

'It feels like…home,' Harry slowly opened his eyes, 'It's like I always knew I was meant to be here. I know I did dream that maybe I would end up teaching in my later years, with a slight hope that I could end up here when I was as old as Dumbledore. But now, eighteen years old and I feel this is supposed to happen.'

'Because it is, again Lady Hogwarts is showing you that you belong here despite your age. I have one more thing to show you,' Minerva summoned the sorting hat then walked around the desk to stand by Harry, she placed the hat on his head.

'Ah headmaster, I have been waiting a long time to feel this.'

'You feel like I'm the headmaster?'

'Yes, even though I belonged to Godric, Salazar, Helga and Rowena used their magic on me as well. As I told you years ago, you would have done well in Slytherin, but what I did not say was you would have suited any house because you are part of those four.'

'I'm not sure what you mean.'

'I see part of each witch or wizard inside you, your soul is joined with those four, headmaster.'

'My soul and their souls?'

'Yes, they joined with you the moment you arrived here. They wish me to tell you that you will be the longest reining headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, you will also be the best because you will not see one house is better than another. You will feel the same for all students whether they are a lion, a badger, a raven or a snake. You will make changes that this school desperately needs. Helga Hufflepuff had dreams, she saw this school abandoned after a long war because so many thought it did not suit their lives and their needs. So you see headmaster, you are the one that brings the children back to this castle by offering a chance to join both worlds.'

'Thank you,' Harry smiled then saw Minerva lift the hat from his head, 'Did you hear what he said?'

'No, I heard what you said.'

'He kept calling me headmaster; he said the founders shared their souls with me when I first arrived. Helga Hufflepuff had dreams and one was Hogwarts being abandoned after a long war,' Harry stood, 'I'll do it, I know this is the right place for me, it's where I am meant to be.'

'You will do a remarkable job Harry, so even though it will take time; you already know more than most students know about the headmaster because your life was leading you here.'

'I always knew you would sit in that chair Harry, I was not sure when, but you would.'

Harry turned to face the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, 'I hope you're going to stay awake to help me Dumbledore, because I'm going to need it.'

Albus' blue eyes twinkled, 'I will wake whenever you need me my boy, just call my name.'

Harry watched as all the former headmasters and headmistress' stood and bowed to him before they sat closed their eyes and went back to sleep. Harry figured if he wasn't meant to do this then those former heads would never have shown him that bit of respect. Harry felt it, his heart felt light for the first time ever, like it had healed. Lady Hogwarts had shown him the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry was once again sitting behind his desk, Minerva was sitting facing the desk and they were both waiting for the minister of magic to arrive.

'Dumbledore always offered me a lemon drop, you always offered me a biscuit, I wonder what I will offer everyone.'

Minerva sniggered, 'I'm sure you will discover what takes your fancy.'

'So apart from all the paperwork and meetings with the governors, do I have to deal with anyone else at the ministry?'

'Only me,' Kingsley smiled as he stepped out of the fireplace, brushing down his robes.

'I think I could handle those meetings…Minister.'

'Oh, the headmaster has gone all formal on me,' Kingsley chuckled then pulled Harry to his feet and hugged him.

'I do not believe I have known any other head to hug the minister for magic,' Minerva laughed.

'If we weren't friends before either of us got these jobs then we probably wouldn't. You will do a wonderful job Harry, but now the start of all that paperwork you will hate,' Kingsley put a file down on the desk then took a seat beside Minerva, 'It all needs to be filled out, every page and a lot of signatures.'

Harry shook his head at the amused look on Kingsley's face, 'So you had to do something like this when you became minister?'

'I did, I ended up with a sore hand and ink everywhere.'

'Ah,' Harry grinned then reached into his pocket for a pen, 'I like quills but I hate having to keep reloading them, I think I'll use a muggle pen, not so messy either.'

'It was suggested a long time ago, but as we've both explained, the people that ran the ministry believed that would be turning ourselves into muggles,' Minerva said.

'I don't see how, using something like this would be better than an ink and quill. I saw it many times, young kids, even myself, we spilt our ink all over our work, some can be siphoned off, but not all and it does tend to smudge a lot. Pens also cost a lot less than quills. We could still use quills and ink, but not all the time. If using something like this benefits the students or even the staff then they should be offered, it's up to the individual to choose.'

'Yes, it is and once you let everyone know it is a choice then I can see more using those pens then quills. Some will remain stubborn and stick with the old ways; that is there choice.'

'I don't want anyone to think I'm trying to change us all to act like muggles, but some things are better. It's like the bugging device I spoke to Hermione and Ron about. He thought I was going to place bugs on someone, but I explained how the military, the police, they use these to listen in or watch suspects. Now an animagi could do what skeeter did and no one would ever know and no one controlled her. But an auror could find out more if he could use something like a bugging device or a tracking device, but only after it's approved by the appropriate people, like yourself.'

'Moody mentioned them once, he's a half-blood and his father who was a muggle-born told him how his father was in the army. He wanted to find a way to adapt a listening device to someone, but it was denied, again being classed as muggle.'

'When will this get released?'

'The day Hogwarts is ready to take students. We want everyone to relax, to see that our world is safe and to hear about some things that we are releasing. Like how we are going to use certain muggle ideas to make our own magical versions.'

'So it won't be such a shock when I explain about some changes at Hogwarts.'

'Exactly and Minerva explained about the computer's being used instead of the library books. I admit I used to hate searching the library for the right book, then to search through those pages to find what I was looking for. But what I like about this idea is the books that are very old will not be damaged as they have been. The more they are touched the more the magic around them wears. It might take another thousand years but eventually nothing will stop them falling apart.'

'Okay, that would be bad, but why not make copies of the books, especially the rare ones. Then the original ones can be placed in a secure vault, the students that wish to use the book will not cause damage to such an old and rare book. They do it in the muggle world, rare or books that have only one of the original copies left will be placed in vaults, not like Gringotts, but specialized vaults with glass and the air is the right temperature and that type of thing. The copies are out there for anyone to buy or borrow, but the originals are always safe. I don't know much about this but I remember reading about the Vatican, the Catholic church do that with some of the oldest books on earth. We can still use computers but the books won't be so fragile.'

'You are made for this job Harry. I might send someone to find out about these vaults. We have lost some very rare books over the years, which means we have lost some rare spells. How does Irma feel about this idea Minerva?'

'She is in two minds right now. She wishes to protect her books but she does not like the idea of using some electrical box to read. I believe it's just her way; she is a pure-blood and has never been involved with the muggle world. I think her love of protecting the books will win her over in the end.'

'I don't want to upset her, but it would still be the student and staff's choice. We will need someone to teach everyone how to use the computers and we will need to scan every page of every book into the computer. I know magic will make that go faster, but it still needs to be done.'

'Even though it would be good to have enough computers up and running by the time the students return, it might not be possible. We might have to limit how many are for use, just to begin with,' Minerva said.

'That's the thing, all we need to do is one computer and link them, they join so each computer will be able to access whatever we put on one. Now with the students and privacy, I know you can set passwords to files, so say I wanted to save some work but I didn't want anyone cheating because they can't be bothered doing the work. I save whatever documents I want; then make sure I have a password. Now if someone tries to open my file the computer would ask for the password. It will be best to tell the students to not use a name or numbers that could be guessed, like names of parents, or their date of birth. Like me, I wouldn't use the name Sirius; or Padfoot because too many people would know, things like Godric's Hollow or Firebolt would be out, even quidditch. I could use something that has nothing to do with me, like a potion ingredient with a couple of numbers either before or after, but numbers that no one would guess, so 31 would be out, 7 would also be out, the number 80 or 81 are also out. So I could go with porcupine quill with 04 as I like the number four but it's not something I've ever told anyone, until now.'

'We need to get this up and running, but first Harry you need to start the paperwork to make it official.'

'Alright, but one more question, things like computers and scanners aren't cheap, does Hogwarts have a budget for that?'

'As I told you, we confiscated all the vaults that belonged to convicted death eaters. Now if they had family then only part was confiscated, so the Lestrange vault for example, Bellatrix is dead, Rodolphus is in Azkaban for life, Rabastan is dead and none had any children. Now it could have been argued that the contents of their vaults could have been shared with Andromeda and you. Andromeda as she was the sister to Bellatrix, you were left everything by Sirius, the last official Black.'

'I don't want it,' Harry said quickly.

'No, I didn't think you would and Andromeda said the same thing. She did not want anything that belonged to a death eater even if that death eater was her sister. So a good portion of that money has been allocated to Hogwarts as we are trying to modernise it. But one thing Harry, we will not be buying muggle computers; the department at the ministry was able to work on one of our own. It will use a wand to activate the information needed. I will go into that tomorrow when I take you to the ministry to show you what we have now that came from muggle gadgets. Now unless you are having second thoughts or trying to stall, fill out those forms which will make you the Hogwarts headmaster.'

'Yes…Minister,' Harry saluted making Minerva chuckle but Kingsley who had been scowling ended up laughing, but he knew he was going to like working with Harry, Minerva knew the same thing. Now as they watched Harry they realised it was about to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Kingsley and Minerva spoke quietly while Harry filled out the mountain of paperwork. They knew it would take him a while, so Minerva called a house elf to bring some tea. She didn't speak with Harry just placed a cup near him before taking her own.

'This last bit,' Harry looked up.

'Oh yes, the agreed term of your position.'

'But it doesn't say how long, it states until I wish to leave or I die.'

'Yes, that is one condition that everyone seemed to want, that you can never be forcibly removed as headmaster. You don't need to look worried Harry, you are not the type that wants power or wants to rule, you do not have a dark soul or even a dark bone in your body. As Minerva has said, Lady Hogwarts herself chose you because she saw your pure soul and kind heart. Now just sign the damn thing.'

Harry's smile grew at the look from the minister and Minerva, he signed then handed the file back to Kingsley who made a copy one went straight into the file cabinet and Kingsley placed his inside his robes. Kingsley pulled out another file and placed it on the desk.

Harry groaned, 'Not more surely?'

'No,' Kingsley laughed, 'That is all about the budget for Hogwarts, what is required every year and what needs to be covered, like food, new blankets, books, etc. Only the headmaster can see that file, it is always kept sealed in a ministry vault until one is appointed, then it can be shared with the deputy head. This has not come out since nineteen forty six, naturally it's updated itself since then.'

Harry nodded the opened the file and started reading, 'Merlin, I never realise how much money it took to keep this place running, apart from the wages of the staff the food price is enormous.'

'Yes, it takes a lot to feed everyone,' Minerva said.

'Couldn't we do something to lower the cost without taking away the quantity or quality?'

'If you have an idea then let's hear it?' Kingsley asked.

'Well, can't we grow our own vegetables like Hagrid does with the pumpkins, all we would need is more greenhouses so the food and other plants that are here now are separate. We could have chickens to lay eggs, lots of fruit trees, bushes, plants, all that. The Hogwarts grounds are huge, parts don't even get used, it could be set aside for greenhouses that are for gardens. You know, maybe we could incorporate gardening with herbology; give the students another elective if they do not want to do care of magical creatures or divination. I always enjoyed gardening even if I let the Dursley's think I hate it, it was one way I could get away from them.'

'A very good idea Harry, it would take a lot of planning. But let me ask this, what if only a few students wish to take gardening as a subject, who would look after the gardens?'

'Well, we could find out first, send letters about the extra subjects being offered, but we need confirmation on who wants what.'

'Very good,' Minerva smiled, 'You see Harry, you are already picking up things that you never thought of and making sure it will work without wasting time or money. So yes, we notify the students on the extra classes, but we could do more. We could suggest that any that want to use their free time to help in the gardens will earn points. As I'm sure you are aware of, some students do not always want to watch quidditch, swim in the lake or study in their free time. But gardening which is a subject but also a hobby and a quite enjoyable one.'

'What if we do something a little different. Instead of house points a student earns personal points which builds up during the year. They can still earn their house points in class and so forth. But doing extra classes or helping a teacher, looking after the gardens, volunteering to help Poppy or Irma, if they want help that is. These are extra, not mixed together with classes, so they earn the points and by the end of the year those points are tallied, the students earn a gift or prize. We make sure they cannot volunteer too much so their studies suffer, but one day a weekend or two afternoons through the week.'

'Again very good, competition is always good as long as it does not take time from studying,' Minerva said.

'No, the kids are here for a reason; that will never change and always be the main priority. Now I do have one thing I would like to see if it's possible. First let me explain this, my very first potions class with…Severus, I was working with Ron, Neville was at the next table with Seamus. Now poor Neville, Severus scared the living daylights out of him and he ended up melting his cauldron burning himself and a few others. But do you know what Severus did apart from making Neville go to the hospital?'

'I could just imagine when it comes to Severus,' Kingsley smirked.

'He blamed me, said I was trying to make myself look good by making Neville look hopeless, they weren't his exactly words but the meaning is the same. So I lost points again for no reason and he kept doing that even when he knew the Slytherin's had thrown something in my cauldron. Is there a way we can work a charm to stop this, like if a teacher unfairly takes points from Hufflepuff then the teachers own house loses those points but Hufflepuff will gain those same amount of points?'

'I think he's getting the hang of this Minerva. Yes there could be a charm placed on points to make sure they are given or taken fairly. The ministry received a lot of complaints about Severus and his favouritism towards Slytherin, other teachers had their fair share of complaints but nothing like Severus.'

'There is a part in Hogwarts: a history that shows the charm to activate so the points the teachers give students are automatically added to the house. It would not be difficult to add another charm to stop favouritism. I remember when I was a student; there was this one teacher that had a few favourite students. Every class they received lots of points while everyone else was ignored whether they did a good job in class or not.'

'That shouldn't be allowed, all teachers should be fair and impartial, like you and Filius. I know I deserved to lose points when you did it, but I never deserved to lose those points that Severus took. Does he know about this yet?'

'No and only because he is still healing and as we did not want tell anyone until you decided to take the job so he would not have heard about this through other means. Now that it is official you will need to call a staff meeting. It does not have to be done straight away as there is still much to do around the castle.'

'Okay, I'll leave that meeting for a while. Now one more thing I'm curious about. The way letters are addressed to students, how is that done exactly?'

'There is a book inside the department of mysteries that magically records all children born with magic. Once the child reaches the appropriate age the letters are sent automatically, but they do get sent here first where the deputy head will add the list of what is required for the term,' Kingsley said.

'Is there a reason why you asked that question even though I can see you wish to know as much as you can?' Minerva asked.

'Well,' Harry sighed, 'I used to think that Dumbledore knew how I was raised because of that first letter Hagrid gave me. The Dursley's kept destroying all the ones that the owls delivered, but they panicked because they saw how it was addressed.'

'Explain what you mean?' Kingsley asked.

'Mr. H. Potter the cupboard under the stairs number four Privet drive Little Whinging, Surry.'

'I'm not sure what this cupboard means,' Kingsley said looking confused.

'That was my room from the moment I was left there until I got my Hogwarts letter. They only gave me Dudley's second bedroom in the hope I would forget what the letter said.'

'You were given a cupboard, that is child abuse,' Kingsley growled, but he could tell there was a lot more to this than Harry being made to sleep in a cupboard and he was going to find out exactly what. But not today, they were here to get Harry settled into his new role as headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. So Kingsley forced himself to calm down before he continued on with what Harry would need to know, how often they might need to meet. Minerva continued to explain more about the running of Hogwarts and she hadn't been surprised by some of the questions Harry asked. All relevant and insightful, something no student or young adult would ever think to ask. She smiled knowing that yes, Lady Hogwarts had found the person who was the rightful head of this school. She knew many would ask why she was not offered the job as head, but she enjoyed teaching and even though she could do the job it was not something she would enjoy. Harry on the other hand was made for this job and she knew he would make a wonderful headmaster.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

After Kingsley left, Harry left the folder on the desk then stood, stretched and realised he would have to get used to sitting behind "his" desk for long periods. He still found it so incredible that this was now his office and he was headmaster.

'You will become accustom to all that is involved in being the headmaster Harry.'

'I know, like with everything, it takes time.'

'Now one more thing, your rooms, all your belongings are already in there, the house elves saw to that the moment you signed those forms. You do know that you will need robes, day robes, formal robes, robes to wear for meetings with the governors and the minister.'

Harry groaned, 'Yeah, I know, I'm not that keen on robes but I have gotten used to wearing them. That is one thing I don't want changed about our world even with my dislike for robes. We aren't muggles, we are magical and we dress differently and it shows. Naturally going into muggle towns means muggle clothes and even if some get it completely wrong they do try.'

'I was not sure how you would feel about some of our oldest traditions; I admit I was concerned that you would want to change a lot of those.'

'No, our world is different, but incorporating certain muggle ideas will benefit us. I don't want to take anything away from our traditions and way of life. Everything I heard, everything I saw, I just loved it all, this is our world so our traditions need to stay. But I understand that we do need to bring our world in line with the muggles in some ways because of how many half-bloods and muggle-borns there are now. That is going to be impossible to stop saying, at least for a long time.'

'Yes, it will, especially for all of us who have been brought up hearing the three distinctions of blood status.'

'There is one more thing I wanted to ask you about, it would not be possible this year but maybe from next.'

'Then explain.'

'Eleven year olds, it's nerve wracking to come into the great hall with hundreds of other kids and teachers all staring. But it's more than just that, like me, I was locked up, I wasn't allowed out, I never went anywhere, she would leave me with Mrs. Figg. When I arrived I tried not to let it all overwhelm me, but that night I did have a small panic attack wondering how I was going to handle having so many around me, but also how would I find my way. Then I find out about trick steps and fake doors. There is an idea in the muggle world, oriantation days, but I want something a little different.'

'Yes, those young children are usually so frightened that many have fainted or like you, have panic attacks. So tell me your idea.'

'Okay, what if we bring the eleven year olds here a few days before. They get sorted like normal but not in front of the entire school. Over the next couple of days all the staff can show the students around, show them short cuts to the different towers. If we allowed them to settle in without the hundreds of other students, I believe they would feel more relaxed when classes begin. They would also familiarise themselves with which teacher taught which classes, who was the head of house, what parts of the castle and grounds were out of bounds.'

'Harry, that is a wonderful idea, it truly is. Yes, those young children would be comfortable before being surrounded by the rest of the students. I am proud of you Harry, I really am.'

'So am I, Harry is showing how right he is for the post of headmaster of Hogwarts.'

Harry blushed slightly at the praise from Minerva and from Albus Dumbledore, but he was pleased they liked the idea because he knew it would help settle the first years before the rest of the students arrived.

'Now let me show you to your rooms,' Minerva smiled and showed Harry into the magnificent private rooms of the headmaster, 'I did not want to throw anything away, but all of Albus' belongings are here. Then I went over his will again which states that Aberforth was to receive his home, a few personal items but everything else was to come to you when you became of age. Those instruments in the office, they belonged to Albus, like the pensieve, so they belong to you as well. I will leave you to decide what to do with his robes.'

'I always liked Dumbledore's robes and when I first started to think about this job I knew I would get robes similar, especially the colours, they were just so cool. They made me feel good seeing them, every time Dumbledore walked passed or into a room I just had to watch him.'

'The headmaster of Hogwarts saying cool, that will be a first, but it's also what is needed. You are old enough in mind and soul to run this school but young enough to relate to the students.'

'Yeah, I do get that, sometimes I feel as old as Dumbledore, but other times I just want to jump on a broom and go crazy. What do you think it would look like if I wore Dumbledore's robes?'

'I believe you are showing respect for the man that mentored you. Once you put them on just cast a basic shrinking charm until they are the right size.'

'Yeah, Hermione taught me that because of the clothes I had wear five times too big for me. Dudley is extremely fat and taller, but that's all they gave me,' Harry looked around his room, still finding it hard to believe everything that had happened, 'The truth Minerva, what do you think Severus will do?'

'He is a very hard man to understand sometimes, so it's impossible to say. Are you worried he might not listen to you?'

'No, I'm sure he would realise what I could do if he refused to listen, which I don't want to do. What I am worried about is if he leaves, I will need to find another defence teacher, but one that knows what they are talking about. Quirrell, Lockhart, Umbridge, they were useless; Remus was great and even Crouch as Moody was good. I admit Severus is a good teacher and would be better if he just let go of his favouritism of Slytherin. I know he has reasons why he hates Gryffindor's, but surely an intelligent man like him can see that not all students are like the marauders, I'm not even like them, yet he treated me terribly just because I look like my father.'

'I believe you will need to sit down and have a private conversation with Severus, it might be the only way he will understand. Naturally he does not have to act his role anymore; there are no more secrets that he needs to keep. Severus was very different as a student, he was not as hard as a boy like he is now, he was quiet, he spent a lot of his time studying, like Hermione in a way, always with his nose in a book. It was Lucius Malfoy and the rest that talked him into joining the death eaters. I do know he does regret that decision, he was young and vulnerable and they took advantage of that.'

'I hear you say something like that and I instantly think well I had a shit life but I never turned to the dark arts. But then I realise I had heard about Voldemort and my parents, so I instantly wanted to stop him, not join him. During Severus' time and my parents time, he was still building up his supporters and at the time it wasn't known exactly what he was doing. Maybe it is time Severus and I talked and I mean really talked. I do not like to bring up my life at the Dursley's, but if I do then maybe he will finally see that in some ways, we actually a lot alike.'

'Okay, I don't see any similarities between you and Severus apart from being from a one child family, so please explain.'

Harry sat down and indicated for Minerva to sit, 'When he was trying to teach me occlumency, I was able to stop him and I ended up in his mind. My father and Sirius bullied him, a lot, I was bullied by my cousin and his friends, but also by my aunt and uncle. I hate bullies and why I hated Draco Malfoy; he was a bully and used his influence and money to get what he wanted. I know for a fact that if I saw my father and Sirius acting like that I would have stepped in to stop them, even over someone I do not like.

'When I saw his memory I saw my mother's concern, she asked about how everything was at home and even though he never said much I could tell by his look that his home life was anything but good. I know his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle, Hermione found that out when I had his potions book. Seamus explained how hard it is on his father knowing his wife and son can do all these amazing things with magic, but he can't share it. Hermione told me something similar, and that she finds it hard to have anything in common with her parents anymore because they aren't magical.

'I've seen the fear from muggles, sometimes that fear can turn to violence, so it's not hard to imagine that Tobias Snape might not have liked magic. When I ended up in his mind I got a very quick view of Severus as a boy cowering in the corner with a man shouting, so I know he had a terrible upbringing. When Aberforth explained about Ariana and how she was attacked by muggles it made me realise that even though we can do so much with our magic, people that can't do it will always fear us. That is why we need to keep our worlds separate, we need the secrecy act.'

'Yes, we do and I know about Albus' sister and his father. Maybe you are right about Severus, so yes, explaining some of your life with the Dursley's might make Severus realise that other children have suffered as well and he might think about that when he interacts with the students. Everything you have said today, everything you have asked, it has shown me how much you are meant for this job, I'm proud of you Harry.'

'Thanks Minerva, hearing something like that from you means more to me than you realise.'

'Organise your rooms, I will see you down in the great hall for dinner,' Minerva smiled then left the headmaster but her smile never left her face, 'You are right Lady Hogwarts, he is perfect for this job and will make everyone proud.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry thought since he was officially headmaster of Hogwarts even though only three people knew, he would wear some basic robes for his meeting with the minister who was going to take him into the department of mysteries so he can some of their advances.

Harry and Kingsley stepped into the large room where they were greeted by a woman who to Harry looked to be about fifty and had a very kind face and eyes.

'Minister, Mr. Potter, welcome, I'm Amelia Jones,' she smiled as she shook hands.

Harry noticed Kingsley nod to him which he knew meant get used to people calling him Mr and not Harry like he always tells everyone.

'I explained to Mr. Potter about some of your equipment that you have made, especially the ones taken from the muggle world.'

'I'm anxious to see these Mrs jones.'

'Then let's take you through,' she smiled again then led the way through another room, 'For ten years we have been studying muggle electrical items and tried to find a way to make our own versions. Now the Minister explained about computers and how you enjoy using them.'

'Yes, the few times I got to use my cousins I thoroughly enjoyed it.'

'These work exactly like muggle computers, with just one difference. We can surf the net as it's called, pull up all the information from the muggle world for people that grew up in muggle homes, but we have been building our own data base of everything in the magical world. So if you want to learn more about hippogriffs then that information is available at the wave of a wand, along with speaking what you wish to read. If you wish to read anything on the muggle prime minister, then again that information is available. Let me demonstrate,' Amelia tapped the computer with her wand, 'The queen of England,' she gestured for Harry and Kingsley to come closer.

'This is almost like what I saw on Dudley's computer. Would you mind if I try Mrs. Jones?'

'No, of course not.'

Harry smiled then tapped the computer, 'DNA.'

'DNA, what is DNA?' Kingsley asked.

'Something that would benefit our world, have a read and see what you think,' Harry smiled but noticed Amelia nodded.

Kingsley read the first few pages then looked at Harry, 'So with just a drop of blood we could match everyone to how they are related to others.'

'Yes, like me, if there was someone out there trying to say they are a long lost cousin or something, this test would prove one way or another. How I know about this is a show that my aunt was watching one night, it was used to catch criminals. There were some hair left on a murdered woman, but also…um, male, okay, there was semen; she was raped before she was murdered. They took samples of the hair and semen and when they had any suspects they would go to court to get permission to take blood from them and test it against what they had. The third suspect and the one they thought was innocent was found to be guilty.

'The muggle world doesn't have anything like truth serum or able to access memories, so this is one way it helps put criminals in jail. Another thing it's been used for is to determine parents; if a man was trying to make some believe he didn't have sex with this woman. The woman was pregnant so he will say just because I slept with her doesn't mean I'm the father of her kid, that happens a lot, this test will prove who the father is. Sometimes even the woman doesn't know if they have slept with more than one man during that time. As I said, I don't know much about it but those two things. This might be able to be used in our world, just a magical version.'

'Then I'm sure we can find out everything involved and if the minister allows it, we can start working on a magical version of DNA.'

'See what you can do Mrs. Jones because Harry's right, this just might help.'

'So how about we show you some forms of entertainment, for all ages and again adapted from muggle ideas and all work with magic and not electricity.'

Harry couldn't stop smiling as he was taken through all these new inventions, like game consoles and mobile phones but also lots of board games, that was one thing Harry found strange about the magical world, they did not have a lot of games that kids could play or even the whole family could play together.

Kingsley was also smiling at all the inventions and knew some of this stuff he would like to own himself. They all knew it would take a while to have everything available to the magical world, so they started with the computers and have enough that will supply every house hold if the need arose.

Kingsley put in a request for fifty to be sent to Hogwarts along with the magical world's version of a scanner, a small orb like device that when sat on top of a book would automatically download the entire content to the main drive of the magical computer. Amelia took the order, Kingsley signed so they could be paid then they were explained that someone will need to visit Hogwarts to set all the computers up and make sure they are linked. After seeing everything, Harry and Kingsley had lunch in the minister's private dining room.

'All that was brilliant and one thing I want at Hogwarts, but I will speak with Minerva first.'

'Do I get to know what this is about?'

'The karaoke machine, imagine having a night where any student or staff could show off their talents or in some cases, show off how terrible they are but they like to have fun. I know if Fred and George were at Hogwarts they would be the first up on stage singing to some song.'

'Yes, I could believe that of those boys. You mentioned staff though; do you really believe any of the staff would get up in front of their students and sing?'

'Maybe not, but it'd be fun and show the students that they are just like everyone else. I don't really know much about this though, I do remember my cousin watching some violent movie once but there was a small part where these people who couldn't sing and they were drunk but they were having a great time, even the audience was. I'll talk it over with Minerva, get her opinion on it. So the DNA thing I mentioned.'

'It's a great idea; they just have to adapt it to work with magical means. Imagine the aurors; it would work well if they could just match someone's blood to a crime.'

'It would, so even if the killing curse leaves not traces, sometimes a bit of the person does get left behind, like a hair or even skin.'

'That's true, but what I like is to prove rape. So many men got away with that over the last thirty years because we had no way to prove they had been near the woman or man in a few cases, unless of course their memories could be used but sadly most times those memories have been modified or erased. We have veritaserum but that needs approval and we need a healer on standby. The death eaters were well known for raping people, but again, hard to prove.'

'Apart from the woman saying she was forced which could be argued, but if she had any type of injury or bruising, it would show someone was forceful. Well, you are an auror, I'm sure those blokes can work all that out. I have my own job now, something so different I still find it hard to believe.'

'Yes, but you are already proving to be the right person for the job, now let's have lunch. Both of us are in for a few busy weeks.'

'You've got that right…Minister,' Harry smirked but this time Kingsley laughed before they both started eating. But they found that they also enjoyed each other's company which would help when they needed to work together as headmaster of Hogwarts and the minister for magic.

A couple of days later, Harry was behind his desk again, Minerva was beside the desk, they had been going over rules for students and rules for teachers. Minerva has also been explaining more about Harry's role as headmaster and how at times he may even have to take over a class if a teacher is unwell. So even though Harry has never been an official teacher, he would still be able to have the students do a quiz or go through questions from their books. So with potions that Harry admits is not his best subject, since he could not actually teach that subject then he would just opened the required book and have the students either study it or have them ask questions that Harry could answer. When the chime on the cloak struck twelve Harry instantly tensed.

'You will be fine, relax,' Minerva smiled encouragingly.

'I've been good, and even though all the staff have accepted me in this job, he's the only one that doesn't know. I'm just not sure how he will handle this.'

'He's about to find out, but if he decides he cannot work with you as his boss, that is his decision. You cannot feel guilty about that Harry, Lady Hogwarts chose you. So get yourself under control and show him that you are not a child anymore and show him that you are not just James Potter's son, but a man in your own right,' Minerva patted Harry's arm, she knew he could do it, it was just his past with Severus and the fact that Severus had been in love with his mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry got smiles from all the staff as they stepped into the room, but he noticed Severus Snape hesitated when he saw Harry sitting behind the headmaster's desk.

'You can't be serious.'

'If you are referring to me Severus, yes, I am the new headmaster. We can get to your objections soon if you wish, but for now let's start this meeting,' Harry snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared with a tray of tea cups, a tea pot, milk jug, biscuits and sandwiches, 'Help yourselves then we can get started.'

'I would like to ask Severus if you ever read the original book, Hogwarts: a history?' Minerva asked.

'I skimmed it.'

'Then you might know that the four founders came up with a way to choose who should be head of this school, Harry was chosen, so he is the rightful person to be headmaster.'

'I always felt a connection to this place from my very first day here and that has only become stronger over the years, even with everything that has happened, my feelings for Hogwarts has never changed. But we can still discuss that soon if you wish,' Harry smiled at Minerva as she handed him a cup of tea, 'Okay, first, when I was with the minister at the department of mysteries the other day I was shown the magical worlds version of a computer. The minister ordered fifty for Hogwarts which will arrive in two days. Now Irma, I know you are not sure about having these in your library, but I can assure you that these machines will not take your place. They will on the other hand keep all those wonderful old books from being handled so much or in some cases, being destroyed.'

'So they won't take my place?'

'No, the library is yours and always will be. This will just make it easier for students to access information, like when one student has a book another student needs, then the computer will come in handy. Naturally there will be one computer set aside for the restricted section and a spell from you will activate it for the required aged students. If you think about it, some students have accessed those books when they were too young, now they will not be able to without your permission and of course a permission form signed by a teacher.'

'Some students fooled me with forged forms, so is there a way we can make sure the form I am given is from the actual staff?'

'I'm sure we can work on something Irma, give Harry and I a few days and we'll let you know. But Harry, when you mentioned students too young, are you referring to yourself and your friends?'

Harry chuckled, 'Twice, first year using my cloak I snuck into the restricted section. I was trying to find out who Nicholas Flamel was. In my second year Hermione got a signed permission form from Lockhart, we needed to make polyjuice potion to get into the Slytherin rooms to question Malfoy.'

'All those rules you broke,' Minerva smirked.

'With good reason,' Harry chuckled, 'But seriously, those books are not meant for eleven and twelve year olds. Now the department of mysteries is sending someone with the computers to set them up and explain how they work. I want the whole staff in there at the time so they can understand and even though I did use muggle computers, these are different but they are also very simple, a lot simpler than muggle ones. You use your wand and speak, it's that simple. They come with an orb which is for scanning the books. Now so you don't get upset Irma, the orb just sits on the book, that's it, and it takes about a minute for the orb to transfer the whole book into the computer and all the computers are linked so the information can be accessed by each one even at the same time.'

'It sounds so…modern,' Pomona said.

'That is what we need Pomona, so many students now are involved in the muggle world in one form or another, we need to keep up,' Minerva said.

'It's like me, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Dennis, so many of us were brought up in muggle homes. Now I love the magical world and we do need to keep most of our traditions, but there are some things from the muggle world that my friends and I all want to incorporate into our everyday lives. Let me explain this as well, Hermione said that her home would be muggle, not magical, which means she would not be able to use magic in her home. Now she even said that there could be a chance that working in the muggle world might suit her more because of how much easier some things are. She loves to work, you've all seen that yourselves, but say you want to research everything there is on the castle, she would need to sit and go through book after book, talk to the portraits. Using a muggle computer means she would have the information within seconds.

'If we don't listen to people like that then they will leave and we can't afford that to happen. I was originally going to have a home built and make it a muggle home so I could have certain things. I did not want to give up my magical heritage, I did not want to work in the muggle world, but there are a lot of things in the muggle world that are actually better. We don't need to change too much, just give the young people the choice of using magical equipment that derived from the muggle world. The ministry is also going to be outfitted with these computers.

'Another example, but it is a choice, a pen over a quill. So many times my inkwell spilt over my homework and I had to start all over again. I do like using quills but during times like homework, tests, anywhere you don't want any little mistake then pens are better. Remus told me once that he preferred a pen after the wolf nights because his hands were very sore for a few days and pens are easier to hold, you don't need to refill them and you can get ones designed for people who have injuries or something wrong with their hands. All were doing here is just changing enough so the young people stay part of the magical world and not give up their magical heritage just because they can't access certain things.'

'Helga Hufflepuff had a dream that after a war that lasted years that Hogwarts ended up being deserted. We found out that some well-known prophets have seen our world dying out because the younger people preferred what the muggle world offered. So we are adapting certain things that will keep the younger people entertained that won't interfere with their magic.'

'Why is that, there has to be more to this than just the younger people want muggle gadgets?' Horace asked.

'Our world is made up of more muggle-borns and half-bloods than pure-bloods and the pure-bloods that still want to keep that line going are slowly dying out. If we don't incorporate the muggle world into ours then our world will die. As Harry said, we're not changing a lot; none of our traditions are being changed. We are magical and we are proud of that, but as Harry said, he grew up a certain way, seventy nine percent of the students that are returning are involved in the muggle world in some way and they like it. If we don't try and show them that our world can have things the students want, just a magical version of it, they will leave. Yes I was sceptical at first, but Harry has shown me or explained to me some changes and it will help us and help the students. Why don't you explain one of the changes for the staff Harry?'

'I used to see all of you go to the Three Broomsticks, sit and have a drink, enjoy your time without having to worry about which student is breaking the rules. So I had an idea and discussed it with Minerva, once a month all the staff will have off, there is a room here set up like a night club, a bar that has everything you could want, tables, soft arm chairs, blazing fires, music using a magical version of a jukebox, there's even a dance floor if you wish to dance. All of you work hard, all of you deserve a night to yourselves, but it is up to all of you if you wish to use that room. This is just one idea and the options that the staff can now have, have a drink with work colleagues, listen to some music or you might like to curl up in your bed with a good book. But we are doing something similar for the students, once a month where they can let their hair down, listen to music, dance, have fun and not think about homework or house points, or even teachers. Sometimes a night like that will be exactly what the student needs to rejuvenate themselves and they work better for it.

'Now some students might not like that type of thing; that is again their choice. So we're trying to give the staff and students time to enjoy their lives and if you think about it, all of us here could have died that night. Don't you think now is the time to live and I mean really live. Yes we work but that doesn't mean we can't have fun once in a while, away from the eyes of students, that way they won't see the real you when you let your hair down, so to speak,' Harry smirked at Minerva as he glanced up at her tight bun on her head making most of the staff all laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The staff meeting went better than Harry thought and even though it took a long time and a lot of explanations about the changes, they seemed to accept that Hogwarts did need to change.

'Severus, could you remain please?'

'I'm quite busy…headmaster.'

'I realise that, but surely you can spare some time, this is important.'

'Very well.'

Minerva nodded then followed the rest of the staff out, Harry poured himself a class of Firewhiskey then poured one for Severus before he sat down again.

'There's a few things I want to say, but first, do you have a problem with me being headmaster?'

'I believe you're too young.'

'I believe I'm too young, but Hogwarts chose me, it's lucky I do have Minerva to help, not to mention Albus's portrait and all the others hanging here. Truth Severus, will you stay at Hogwarts or will you leave because of me?'

'I have not decided.'

'I don't want you to go; you're a damn good teacher, most of the time. You heard what I said about the new charm on points; that is the only thing I hated about you Severus. You took points for no reason, you ignored people that deserved points and you always let the Slytherin's get away with anything. I'm sure you know that some of my problems in your potions class were caused by your snakes. I'm not asking you to favour other houses, I just want all staff to treat all students fairly, exactly what I am going to do, even the Slytherin's. If you could just let go of your hatred of me and what my father and godfather did to you then I believe you would end up being one of the best defence against the dark arts teachers Hogwarts has ever seen. You know the dark arts, not just from learning, but being a death eater does give you more knowledge than others and you could use that knowledge to enlighten the students. We might never like each other, we don't need to, but I do want you to stay.'

'I…will think about it.'

'That's all I want. But there is something I wish to say, something about me, something personal. Okay, you only saw my father when you looked at me and I get it, he married my mother. But that day I broke into your mind, I saw what they did. I said I would never tell anyone and I haven't, it's no one's business, it's not even mine. My father and Sirius bullied you for no reason other than their own amusement. From the time I can remember my cousin bullied me, my aunt and uncle did as well. My cousin and his friends had a game, Harry hunting. I came home covered in bruises because they were muggles, so fists were used instead of spells. My uncle hated magic; he thought we were freaks; that was my name, freak. I didn't even know my real name until I attended primary school, no one believed me when I said I thought my name was freak or boy, but that's what they called me.

'I couldn't speak in that house, I couldn't ask questions, I was made to work. I don't mind work, but the lists they used to give me would take four people days to finish and I had to do it alone in one day or no food. That happened a lot, locked up with nothing to eat, sometimes for days. You met Petunia, you saw what type of girl she was, she never changed, she got worse actually. I was the family's dirty little secret, one that had to stay hidden at all costs. They told all the neighbours I was a criminal when I started here, it was so they could explain my absence.

'If they got visitors I was sent to my cupboard or room and had to pretend I didn't exist. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I received my first Hogwarts letters, nine years I was in that cupboard. I was made to cook them breakfast every morning and if I was lucky I got a bit of toast. I would see my aunt and uncle give my cousin anything he wanted, thirty or forty gifts for his birthday; I got a tissue, or a coat hanger, if I was lucky. All that is true and all that is not a nice way for a kid to grow up, but it wasn't the worst that happened in that house. My uncle who was a large man used to like to take to me with his belt or a long rod he kept in his garage, sometimes he hit me so hard I would end up with something broken. If they felt generous, they would take me to the hospital, a day or two later. They were the worst kinds of bullies, picked on a small child just because I was different.

'The first time Ron took me to his home; that was after he rescued me with the twins help, I had been locked up for a week and hadn't eaten in days, even Hedwig was locked in her cage. All my stuff like my trunk, books, and wand was locked up the moment I stepped through the door. They were scared I would kill them in their sleep or turn them into toads. I saw the Weasley home and I thought it was absolutely fantastic, but what surprised me was how they treated me, like I was a member of the family. I couldn't understand why they didn't make me work, why they gave me lots of food, why Mrs. Weasley fixed the holes in my clothes, why Mr. Weasley liked to talk to me. I thought any minute the pain would start and I would be made to work again, but it didn't happen, they liked me, no one had ever liked me before, I was a freak and a good for nothing son of drunks. I had that said to me a lot, your father was a drunk and a no hoper, your mother was a whore. Do you know what it's like to be told as a child that you're responsible for your parent's deaths. Until Hagrid came to get me that day that's all I knew, I killed my parents and they were drunks, so I figured everything they did to me was my punishment, I deserved it so I put up with it. I have never told anyone what I just told you, not even Hermione and Ron, but I wanted you to know all this so you would understand I was bullied, I wasn't brought up like some celebrity, nor was I spoiled. I have no idea how you grew up except that small glimpse I got that day and what my mother said in your memory, she was worried when she asked how everything was at home. I don't want to know, it's your business, but what I told you and what I believe about your childhood should tell you that we had very similar upbringings.

'Then you came here and my father bullied you because you were different, I get it, I get why you hate looking at me, not just because he married my mother, but what he did to you. So all I ask is if you think about what I told you before you decide if you want to leave or not. I want you to stay Severus, you deserve the life you want now, if it's teaching, then stay and teach, but don't leave just because you see a man you hate when you look at me. I am Harry, I am not James, I am not a bully, I hate bullies, I want the impossible, I want everyone to get on, I want hate to disappear.' Harry knocked back his drink then stood but his back was to Severus, 'I want my mother to know her best friend is someone that deserves a good life, it's time to let go of the past and look to the future,' Harry walked away from Severus and straight into his private rooms. He did see a small shift in the hard features on Severus Snape's face, so Harry thought maybe he will just think about all that Harry revealed. It was time to put the past to rest and take this school into the future, not just for the students but for the staff as well.

A few days later all the staff of Hogwarts were in the library watching a man set up all the computers, then he demonstrated how easy it was to access the information. He removed a book from the shelf and again demonstrated how the orb worked; Irma was surprised at how fast the entire book ended up being put on the computer. Finally she gave Harry a smile and he knew why, her precise books would now be safe from sticky fingers, accidents and just students not being careful.

As all the staff left the library, Harry was heading back to his office when Severus stepped up beside him.

'I'm staying, and even though this is hard to say, I am sorry. I mistreated you and misjudged you, all I did see was your father, I did not see you.'

'I'm glad you're staying Severus, the students need good teachers. But thank you, and even though we might never be friends, I do respect you and I can say with absolute confidence that my mother would be proud of her friend,' Harry saw Severus nod, but he did give a very small smile before walking off which made Harry smile, 'Maybe we might end up friendly at least.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

There was only another two weeks before the students returned to Hogwarts, but it was finally repaired and all the extra equipment had been delivered. Harry was nervous but he found to his surprised that he wasn't as nervous as he thought he would be. He decided since he had some time to himself he would go into Hogsmeade and have a drink at the Three Broomsticks.

Harry was sitting in a booth trying to ignore all the stares when a familiar face walked in then sat opposite making Harry chuckle.

'I didn't expect to see you Charlie; I thought you were heading home.'

'Decided to stay, I'm helping George for a while.'

'I haven't seen your family in a while, how are they?'

'Coping, but getting there and why is it you haven't visited?'

'Busy, Hogwarts is finally finished. I wasn't going to stop until it was. Today is the first day I've had off, so I decided I'd come here for a drink and relax. Did Ron and Hermione get the letters from the minister?'

'Yes, Hermione was thrilled, Ron wasn't, he realised now he would need to return to Hogwarts for one more year. Why did Kingsley change his mind?'

'They spoke with a lot of the ones my age and some wanted to do one year at Hogwarts without having Voldemort's presence always out there, I get that. Some healers thought it would be the best for those students who lost someone, confront the place where it happened. Poppy explained that if they didn't then their grief could bottle up into it turned into anger. Anyway, if you're helping George then why are you in Hogsmeade?'

'He asked me to check out the shop here, he would like it ready for the first Hogsmeade weekend. It needs a lot of work but thankfully I'm good with my hands.'

'I'm sure you are,' Harry sipped his drink.

'Let me ask you something, because Ginny never stops going on about you two, how you belong together, so why is it that no one knows you're gay?'

'Why do you think I'm gay?'

'It takes one to know one, so explain.'

'I explain to your sister that I just didn't think of her that way, that we are not suited and we're not. Your sister wants the whole marriage thing, kids, the family life. I've known for years that I will never marry and because of who I am I decided I will not have kids either. So even though I'm gay Charlie, I wouldn't adopt, my kids would be in more danger, I would not do that. So how come I never heard about you because I heard you had lots of girlfriends?'

'I only told my parent's a year ago, not long after Bills wedding. Things have been tense since then, only from mum though.'

'Ah, so she doesn't approve. I wonder if she knew Dumbledore was gay since she did respect him.'

'They think that's Skeeter lying, but I knew he was. He was the one I spoke to at Hogwarts. Poppy gives all students a basic sex education but it's mainly for straight couples, Dumbledore decided to speak with anyone that he believed would end up in a same sex relationship, he was good at working out who would. But you never answered my question Harry.'

'It's no one's business Charlie, I'm sure you know how often I'm written about. It's hard to keep anything about my life quiet, I figured this was personal, I wanted it kept that way.'

'Fair enough and I get the stories, every day there is something written about you. So are you seeing anyone?'

'Been a bit busy Charlie, first the war then rebuilding Hogwarts.'

'So you've never…?' Charlie shrugged.

'Again, never had time to think about that, so to answer your un-asked question, never.'

'Would you be interested in…me?'

'You,' Harry's eyes widened but he saw Charlie was serious, 'I thought you would want to hex me because of Ginny, not shag me.'

'You can't help who you have feelings for Harry, I happen to think your cute.'

Harry blushed, took another sip of his drink, 'I always thought you were cute, I still remember that first time I saw you, I thought you looked good.'

'I heard enough stories about what you went through at Hogwarts and with those muggles so it would have been hard for you work out your sexuality. So how about it, want to come back to my place for a while, no pressure to do anything.'

'Answer this first, if we did get on, but found out that we couldn't be together permanently, only able to get together occasionally, what would you say?'

'That is a strange question but I also don't understand it. Okay, yes I like you and have for a while, now why would you ask that?'

'I have a job that will make a relationship difficult. I could only see you one day every second weekend, then at times during Easter and Christmas, I could see you more but that's all.'

'Why would you want a job that restricts you?'

'I'm made for it, and I found I love it. I have started, sort of, it won't be known for another two weeks thought, but I've been learning everything I need. I live where I work and it's restricted on who can get in. So you see, even if I've always had a thing for you it would be difficult to really take it further than what I already explained.'

'I would need to think about that, but we can at least go somewhere private and talk for a while.'

'I'm thinking of you Charlie, you said you like me but you might want more, I can't give any more even if I wish I could. I'm bound by a magical contract, but it's also what I want.'

'I'll take the chance for now, so yes or no?'

'Yes,' Harry finished his drink then left with Charlie who apparated him to his flat.

On the weekend Charlie stepped out of the fireplace into his parents kitchen to see his family was already gathered, along with their partners. After greeting everyone Charlie sat next to Bill and began a conversation.

'Did you mention Harry?' Ginny's head whipped around until she faced her two eldest brothers.

'You should not have been listening Ginny, but yes. I was telling Bill that Harry has this job that means he will be living where he works and its restricted, if he wants to see anyone it would mean one day every two weeks but that's all.'

'Then I'll have to talk him out of this job, he has to see we are meant to be together.'

'He's signed a magical binding contract and he said he loves it and won't give it up for no one. I think you should just accept the fact that Harry doesn't have feelings for you and now he's made sure he won't be in a relationship with anyone.'

Ginny scoffed waving her hand dismissing Charlie's words who shrugged at his sister knowing she was going to be disappointed.

Harry was sitting in his office doing some serious thinking. Over the last week Harry had seen Charlie three times, the last two times they ended up in bed. Harry decided he needed to figure something out so he grabbed a file then started reading. After finishing he left his office and went down to speak with Minerva.

'Are you nervous Harry?'

'A little, not much, I need your opinion and advice about something. It's to do with Hogwarts and it's personal.'

'Then I'm happy to help if I can,' Minerva and Harry sat on the sofa's near the fireplace even though it was unlit, 'Now tell me what this is about?'

'Okay, you said Dumbledore and his partner worked and lived together here. Sounds like I could if the person I met was able to work here, somehow.'

'Yes, she could.'

'He,' Harry shrugged.

'He, so you have met someone?'

'We've seen each other a couple of times, but I explain to him how if we dated that it would be restricted. Right now he's not working even though he could; he's helping a family member. I was going to discuss this with you but with so much going on I thought of leaving it for a year, now though it might help my situation. I haven't said anything to him; he doesn't know what my job is.'

'Keep going.'

'I checked over his school records first to see if he would be suitable and found to my surprise he is. I only knew he was interested in one thing but he ended up with O's in two subjects, E's in every other apart from an A in one. I haven't wanted to say what my job is until I decided if this could happen. Okay, I always thought Binns was terrible, he makes everyone fall to sleep. Only Hermione was ever able to stay awake in his class and he makes even the subject of giant wars sound dull. This man got an O in history of magic, I just don't know if he's suitable or even if he wants to do it.'

'Binns should be replaced, we all told Albus that, but like with some of us, he was set in his ways. Then my advice would be to speak with him straight away, find out without saying too much if he would ever consider teaching and go from there. He could be one of those people that believed he could teach, when he's older. Again as a man he will not have children unless he was to adopt, but you already said you don't want to. Do you believe Charlie Weasley could act responsibly to take the role as teacher?'

Harry laughed loudly, Minerva reminded him so much of Albus, how he always seemed to know what he was thinking or when he tried not to reveal too much. Minerva had guessed even though Harry never said a thing about Charlie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry sent an owl to Charlie to meet him at the gates of Hogwarts. Harry was pacing in front of the gates when he heard the sound of apparition; he pointed his wand at the small gate, opening it so Charlie could walk through.

'You can lower the wards,' Charlie said in surprise.

'Yeah, I can.' Harry shut the gate then reset the wards.

'So why did you want to meet here instead of my place?'

'I want to talk to you about something, let's go sit at the lake.'

'Sure,' Charlie started walking beside Harry, 'Ginny was going to make you change your mind about this job you have and won't believe you don't feel something for her.'

'She'll find out that no one will make me give up this job and I can't even be sacked. The only way I leave this job is if I want to, from old age to just wanting to leave,' Harry sat against the tree he always sit's at, Charlie on the edge of the blanket.

'You sit here a lot do you?'

'Every day when we take a break, the magic you need to use to remove the dark magic drains you. So we work for two hours then take a break and eat, it's all finish now, but I still like to sit here. Anyway, I found something out about you and it made me curious. I knew you liked creatures, like dragons, but did anything else ever interest you?'

'A few things, why?'

'Okay, you're as evasive as I am. I know you got an O in history of magic, did you like that subject Charlie or were you just good at it?'

'Hard to believe, but yeah I did like it, a lot, even with Binns teaching it. He really should be replaced; I hope Minerva does replace him.'

'There's a chance he will gone, not sure yet. Let me ask you this, have you ever considered teaching?'

'A dream for my later years, but I doubt I would be looked at, I got too many detentions as a student.'

'Just say for argument sake that you could teach right now, would you?'

'What is this about Harry?'

'Can you just answer?'

Charlie huffed, 'Who wouldn't take a teaching job at Hogwarts, it's like the dream job unless you had dreams of being the minister or something. So to answer your question, yes, I would. Now will you tell me what this is about?'

'Come into the castle with me then I can explain everything.'

'You are being so strange, but you were never normal.'

'Are you saying I'm abnormal?' Harry smirked.

'Don't be a smart arse Harry, you were just different, that's all. Where are we going, Gryffindor tower?'

'A tower yes, not Gryffindor tower though,' Harry grinned.

'You're up to something, are we going to shag in some classroom?'

'Maybe,' Harry chuckled then stepped onto the spiral staircase, 'Come on Charlie.'

'We're going to see Minerva?'

Harry heard how disappointed Charlie sounded, 'No, but I will explain, now come on.'

'Fine,' Charlie grumbled.

Harry opened the door, waited until Charlie stepped into the headmasters office before he moved around the desk and sat down.

'Take a seat.'

'I feel like I did when I was sent to Dumbledore.'

'The twins told me about their detentions with Dumbledore. I never had detention with him, just meetings.'

'Minerva will kill you sitting in her chair.'

'Can you promise not to say anything about what I am about to tell you?'

'Okay, sure, I promise if you tell me what all this is about.'

'Minerva is not the head Charlie, I am,' Harry opened a folder and pushed it towards Charlie because he knew Charlie wouldn't believe it, 'Kingsley, the new governors, the new Wizengamot and Minerva wanted me to be headmaster. It took me a while to decide but they made some good arguments. Anyway, what this is about is I'm offering you the position of history of magic teacher at Hogwarts.'

'This is a joke right, George put you up to it?'

'You read it yourself Charlie, I signed and I am now the headmaster of Hogwarts. There's a lot of reasons why I was asked and why Minerva didn't want to. But all this is real, me, this job and the job I just offered you.'

'Dumbledore, wake up old man,' Charlie shouted.

Harry turned, 'Wake up Albus.'

'Yes headmaster, how can I assist you today?'

'Can you please tell Charlie who the headmaster is and what I am offering him is real and not a joke.'

'It's true Charlie, Harry was given the job of Hogwarts headmaster and now he is giving you the chance to live your dream.'

'Bloody hell, you're serious?'

'No, I'm Harry.'

Charlie chuckled, 'Smart arse Potter.'

'That's headmaster to you Professor Weasley, if you accept my offer.'

'You mean it, I can have the job?'

'Yes, and not just because we've been seeing each other, you did get O in your N.E.W.T.s in history of magic, you admitted you liked the subject and Binns has to go. There were others, like Percy and Hermione but neither of them want to be a teacher, you admitted you did.'

'You've got me,' Charlie grinned.

'That's wonderful,' Harry opened his drawer and pulled out a file, 'Fill that in I'll sign it and then you will be officially Professor Charlie Weasley.'

'A teacher, blimey,' Charlie shook his head but picked up the quill and started to fill out the forms.

Harry smiled up at Dumbledore, gave him a nod then watched as he closed his eyes. Harry sat back and watched Charlie sign his name.

'I'll file this then you have to bring your personal belongings here,' Harry snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared behind him.

'Yes Headmaster Potter.'

'Could you have the rooms behind the history of magic classroom clean, make up the bed with fresh linen and place a supply of towels in the bathroom for Professor Weasley?'

'Yes Headmaster.'

'This is so incredible,' Charlie watched as the elf disappeared, 'Don't get me wrong Harry, but aren't you a bit young?'

'I thought so too, but I found out that Lady Hogwarts chose me as headmaster,' Harry saw Charlie's mouth drop open, 'I take you knew the founders worked a way to choose the person who should be head of this school?'

'Yes, the founders couldn't decide who should run it, so with parts of their magical essence put into the castle and a few charms on a certain furniture pieces allows the chosen one, for want of a better word, to feel he is the rightful person the be headmaster.'

'I always felt a connection to Hogwarts Charlie, Minerva had me sit in the headmasters chair at the staff table and I felt it again, I belong, that seat was meant for me. When I sat here the first time I just knew it, all the times I came to this office I just felt at peace, it all made sense, so I accepted. But there are other reasons why I was asked and that was before Minerva and Kingsley knew I was the one Lady Hogwarts chose. That's going to be explained, eventually. But we have one last big staff meeting in two days, which you will have to attend.'

'I will, I'll bring my stuff today. But Harry, I think you should say something to Ginny, you don't have to say your gay if you don't want to, but something.'

'I can't say I'm headmaster, Kingsley is announcing it. But your family are used to me saying I can't talk about it. Maybe I can just say that my job involves living at Hogwarts but if they ask questions I will tell them I can't talk about it. It might be the only way for Ginny to understand.'

'She will think being here will give her the chance to make you see you belong together.'

'Fine, I'll talk to Kingsley and asked if I can tell them the day before the announcement goes out. If they say anything to the papers by then they will already have the minister's statement. Maybe I will just tell them I'm gay and the reason behind Ginny and I dated. Okay, can you contact your family; tell them I'll be visiting next Saturday.'

'And it will be for dinner, you know mum will insist. If you say you're gay then we play by ear.'

'You'll be there, right?'

'Yes, are we going to mention us?'

'If you don't mind let's not, I need to settle into the job before everyone questions me about my sexual partner or the reasons behind your job offer.'

'I don't mind, I like the idea of having a secret lover and shagging the headmaster is just so exciting.'

Harry laughed, 'I'm sure the headmaster can provide a lot of opportunities to shag around this castle. Now I'll set your magical signature to the fireplace, then you can floo straight into my office with your belongings,' Harry and Charlie stood together at the fireplace, Charlie watched Harry moving his wand over him then the fireplace, then Harry's wand touched Charlie's chest before a bright red beam attached to it then Harry sent that to the fireplace which flared green, 'All set.'

Charlie grabbed Harry and kissed him right there in the middle of the headmaster's office. Some of the portraits complained, some huffed and walked out of their portraits, some went back to sleep as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Albus Dumbledore smiled with the twinkle in his blue eyes before he closed his eyes on the two men kissing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry was again at his desk when Charlie stepped out, smiling hugely, 'I thought you would have taken longer.'

'I never really unpacked everything, then I just told George I got a job. He's curious, but I said I will tell everyone next Saturday when we're at the Burrow.'

'Well, I explained to Binns while you were gone, so come on, I'll show you to your rooms,' Harry and Charlie headed down to the third floor, through the classroom to the door at the back, 'You need to think up a password and it's better to pick something that no one would guess, like your brother and sister.'

Charlie grinned, tapped the door, 'Raven.'

'Okay, you're going to need to explain that one, but let's get you settled.'

Charlie smirked but he stepped into his room and pulled out a dozen small boxes and suitcases out of his pocket, then resized them.

'Nice, we even have a small kitchen, I didn't expect that.'

'As Minerva explained to me, some nights the teachers work on marking papers or class schedules and like a snack or a cup of tea. Why call a house elf when it's something you can do yourself. Now as staff, yes you can have alcohol but you are not allowed through the day or the nights you're on duty and of course you can't be drunk.'

'I like the odd drink of a night, usually just one before I head to bed. So is my bedroom through there?'

'Yes and your own bathroom. Now since you had no idea there was a kitchen you probably don't know much about the rooms the staff use.'

'No, I just knew they were behind their classroom.'

'Okay, I think you'll get a kick out of the bed,' Harry smirked then opened the door allowing Charlie to walk through, he did and instantly started laughing, 'Fantasies or experiences coming back to you Charlie.'

'You could say that, but this, there exactly the same as the dorm bed, just bigger. Is your bed like this?'

'Yes, I even have red curtains but you can change the colour to your liking.'

'I will later, but how did Binns take the news?'

'He never really said much, just stared at me then disappeared through the wall. He hasn't turned up in the classroom again but if he does, let me know. See if you can handle him first though, it is your class Charlie.'

'Blimey, it's still hard to believe I'm a teacher at Hogwarts.'

'Imagine how I feel, I've known for a couple of months now and I'm still not sure if this is real.'

'I get that, I've had a few dreams of teaching here, I never thought it would happen. Anyway, about my password and the reason behind it.'

'Yeah, do you like ravens?'

'There okay, but it's not the reason,' Charlie stepped closer to Harry than ran his fingers through Harry's raven hair making him laugh, 'I loved doing this when you're on your knees.'

'At least it's a password no one will pick up and even though I would love to get on my knees right now, sorry to say but I have a lot of work to do.'

'I'm going to hear that a lot; aren't I…Headmaster?'

Harry chuckled, 'You will use the same excuse when you start Charlie. You might not realise it but teachers do get very busy. Apart from marking homework and assignments, you have to organise your classes, then you have night duty of patrolling the corridors. Two teachers are out every night, but I have organised that I will be patrolling the same nights you are.'

'So maybe there might be a few quickies in some dark corner.'

Harry chuckled, 'Maybe, but I have to get back to my office and you have to unpack and set up how you want your classroom to look. I'll probably see you at dinner in the great hall,' Harry stretched up and kissed Charlie, 'See you later.'

'You will Harry.'

On Saturday Harry arrived at the Burrow but this time he wore some robes that belonged to Albus Dumbledore, colourful and very flamboyant. He thought if word did get leaked at least he looked the part. He knocked and stepped inside, the looks from his friends and a few others made Harry laugh before he was hugged by Molly Weasley.

'What's with the robes, you hate robes?' Ron asked.

'My knew job requires I look the part, but I'm getting used to them.'

'Charlie said that your job is restricted, I think we need to talk Harry,' Ginny scowled.

'There's nothing for us to talk about Ginny, I love my job and nothing will ever make me give it up. The contract I signed is unbreakable and I can only leave if I want, I can't even be sacked and I never want to leave.'

'But what about us?'

'There is no us, there hasn't been for a long time, I told you I was not interested. But this job is perfect for me in every way, including the fact I can't marry or have kids, which I don't want. I've told you this before Ginny, I don't think of you that way, I haven't for a long time.'

'You're wrong and you will see we belong together.'

'I told you she was stubborn,' Charlie shrugged.

'I think you should hear something that Albus did that you won't like. I had no choice like a lot of my life; he planned so much without even consulting me. Now at the beginning of my fifth year I used to meet Albus in his office whenever he was he had time. During one of these meetings he explained that I needed to make everyone think I'm just the same as other boys, I needed to get everyone to stop thinking of me as the-boy-who-lived and like the following year, the chosen one even though I was. We both knew the whispers, the stares, the talk was becoming a distracting and it was also hard for me to hear. When Voldemort returned and people started believing everyone, started to think I was the one, then hearing it, knowing everyone was looking at me to save them, that's a lot to put on someone who was only fifteen and sixteen at the time. So Albus told me I needed to have a girlfriend, he chose you as I spent a lot of time here. So even though I thought you were nice, you're not really my type Ginny for a lot of reasons. One is personal, one is your temper pisses me off and another reason is every time I looked at you I thought of my mother, not really the incentive for a relationship. I never wanted to do this, but like with my life Albus had everything planned and if I was going to defeat Voldemort I had to listen to him, plus he was my magical guardian, so he did use blackmail sometimes. So you see, we will not be together and I did tell you that months ago, I just didn't tell you the full reasons.'

'So you used Ginny?' Arthur asked stiffly.

'Yes, but not my doing. You know what Albus said to everyone at Grimmauld place one night. Every person, whether they were fighting for the light or just standing on the sideline will have to make sacrifices if we were going to win this war. Some like Kingsley; he basically gave up on any chance at a relationship so he could concentrate on the fight that would come. Severus gave up everything so he could keep me safe so I could fulfil the prophecy. Albus gave up his life to concentrate on finding anything that would help him defeat Voldemort, then that information was given to me. I gave up my free will to make my own decision and had my choices also taken away from me, so basically I had no say in my life, until recently, I accepted that even if I didn't like it.'

'Why all of a sudden do you say a lot when it was hard to get you to say more than two words?' Ron asked.

'That will be explained soon Ron, a lot will be explained soon. Look though, I am sorry that Albus picked Ginny for this, but he made sense. I did spend time here, Ron is my best friend, so Ginny was around a lot and she was also close to my age. He had a few others picked, Hermione being one, but I explained that Ron and Hermione always liked each other. I didn't want to use Ginny that way but I figured since I was going to die then she would have some nice memories of me,' Harry shrugged.

'What do you mean you were going to die?' Bill asked.

'Either will die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. I never expected I would survive when I was barely of age and untrained, not to mention Voldemort used dark magic. So that night I spoke to my parents and Sirius because I truly believed I would die, I did for about twenty minutes, I just never let Voldemort know I was alive.'

'I still don't believe it; I've always known we're meant to be together, I felt it.'

'Fine, I'll say one more thing which I then hope you realise we will never be together. Albus knew this but instead of picking someone I am more suited for he chose you so I would not stand out even further. I happen to be gay and I've known that since I was nine years old. I've been seeing a man, causally for a while now, but even then we're taking things slow because both of us are used to being alone. If you hate me, then hate me, it's me, it's how I was born and it's something Albus and Sirius knew about me the moment they met me. Albus was gay, he's been telling me all about his partner how was killed during the first war. All it really takes is seeing the robes he wore to know he was gay, that's why my robes are similar in a lot of way. Now I know some people do not accept same sex relationships, that's your choice and your right, but we have the law on our side as it's legal for gay's to even marry, which I don't want to. So you see Ginny, I could never sleep with you when I want a man, someone with a hard body and the right attributes,' Harry laughed at Ron's red face, but he had to smile at his friend who seemed to have accepted the fact he was gay, Hermione just smiled but it was the look that told him that she knew all along.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'So it was Professor Dumbledore that told you to keep that a secret?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, he wanted the attention taken off me, so if I could be what most people believe to be normal, that's what he wanted. Oh we argued for a long time over that, another one of our big fights.'

'You always came back from his office miffed about something. So even though he said you could tell us about the horcruxes and the prophecy, you couldn't tell us that you want to snog blokes,' Ron said.

'Yes, it was only in case you two got overheard. He knew the horcruxes wouldn't be talked about, you knew how dangerous it was, but just dating and who I liked wasn't a dangerous subject and you might have mentioned it.'

'Alright, I understand Albus was willing to sacrifice anything to help you defeat Voldemort, but I don't appreciate the fact my daughter was used this way,' Arthur said.

'I didn't like it either, it was not my choice, nothing was during that time. I found out I had to stay with those abusive muggles when Albus told me dozens of wizarding families offered to take me. So I put up with the way they treated me even if I hated him for making me stay. None of us liked the fact that Ginny was used or people was left to die to keep secrets, but when you go up against someone like Voldemort you have no choice. He started so long ago, he was a patient bastard so it took everything Albus and others could do to stop him and it took me a long time to accept that. So you see Ginny, I'm gay, we could never be anything so hate me all you want, but he's dead so to me it was worth it.'

'Gay people are just wrong,' Ginny glared then got up and hurried up the stairs.

'So she feels that way about you Charlie?' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'No, she was fine with me, it's just you,' Charlie smirked.

'Which I can't really blame her for, but everyone has their own beliefs, I'm born this way, they either accept it or they don't. So you're okay Ron?'

'Fine, if you want to shag blokes it's your choice, I just don't want to see it.'

'You wouldn't see me shag blokes.'

'Since you're staying at Hogwarts you might be able to explain something Harry,' Hermione said.

'If I can, but I have been told to keep certain things to myself.'

'More secrets, I thought once the war was over you wouldn't have to keep doing that.'

'It seems to be part of my life Hermione, but you got used to it. So what did you want to know?'

'We got our Hogwarts letters last week so we got all our books and equipment, but the letter was signed by Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress. Please don't tell me Snape is headmaster?'

'No, it's not Snape. But tell me this Hermione, did you know that the founders worked a way to choose the right head of Hogwarts?'

'Yes, I remember reading it in the original Hogwarts: a history, the one the founders wrote. There's a copy in the library at Hogwarts, but that's the only copy, you can't buy it.'

'Well, the governors, Wizengamot, Kingsley and Minerva finally decided to let Lady Hogwarts chose, so there is a new headmaster, one that is meant to be there.'

'So he sat in the chair and felt at home and like the chair was meant for him?' Hermione asked sounding excited.

'Exactly, it's going to be announced tomorrow, the day before the students return,' Harry gave Charlie a glance.

'Which brings me to my announcement, the new headmaster offered me the job of history of magic professor, so you are now looking at Professor Charlie Weasley.'

'Charlie, that's great, you told me once how you would love to teach but you didn't think it would ever happen,' Bill hugged his brother, then George and Ron did, Percy only said congratulations, Molly didn't say anything but Arthur hugged his son.

'I don't think you should be there Charlie, you'll influence the boys,' Molly said stiffly.

'Blimey, you can't make someone gay mum; you're born that way, just accept it will you.'

'It's not right, it's against nature. I will be sending a letter to this new headmaster and the new governors, I'm sure they will not like the idea that someone…like you will be in close proximity with young boys.'

'As the new headmaster I can tell you now that your letter will end up in my waist bin with all the other rubbish,' Harry said but his voice was hard.

'You, Harry, you're the new headmaster?' Hermione's voice squeaked and her eyes were wide.

'Yes, I am, I signed two months ago and been in many meetings since, that's why I haven't had time to see either of you. But it's right what was in the book Hermione; that was the feelings I always told you about. How Hogwarts just felt like home to me, how it's where I felt comfortable. I had no idea about any of this until after Kingsley offered me the job. I was completely shocked and it took Minerva slapping my face to get me back. Then she explained about what the founders did. She made me sit in that thousand year old chair and it was perfect in every way. But now you know why I loved going into Albus' office all the time, I was meant to be there, my office now.'

'But didn't all former headmasters and headmistress teach for years before getting the job?' Bill asked.

'Not all, two were chosen by Hogwarts and they never taught, Albus was chosen even if he did teach. The rest were teachers, like Dippet who the governors chose. After everything that's happened at Hogwarts, the governors and Kingsley thought it is best to find someone that loves the school and not the power that goes with having that position.'

'So you signed an unbreakable contract, isn't that unusual for headmaster?' Arthur asked.

'Yes, but again, the governors, Kingsley and the Wizengamot knew I'm not after power or in any way dark, that was before they knew how I felt about Hogwarts. All I want is Hogwarts to be a place the students can learn, they can live without any danger, but feel like it is a home away from home, how it's meant to be. I want to send the students away from Hogwarts knowing everything they need, but also to have some wonderful memories of their teenage years, where most lifelong friendships get made.'

'What about all these changes we've heard is coming?' Hermione asked.

'There are a lot of changes, ones that are needed, so some of my meetings with Kingsley and the governors have been about that. It will still be Hogwarts in every way, there will just be some additions, like the gardens, when I was handed the budget I could not believe how much was spent on food. So we talked and I suggested the gardens, chickens for eggs, cows for milk, we thought maybe the students would help. Minerva mentioned house points if they did, but it was me that came up with the individual points to all students that do any type of volunteer work, like working in the gardens, helping Irma in the library or Poppy in the hospital. At the end of the year the student with the most points will receive a plaque but that will remain in the school, but they will also receive a gift, something any student would love to win.

'But I made sure that no student can volunteer too often which would take time away from their studies. Hogwarts is and will always be a school first, students go there to learn, that will never change. But there was a reason behind this and some of the other changes. If you don't like quidditch or gobstones, the choir, or some of the other group activities, this will give the students a wide range of activities they can choose from. So even with people like you Hermione who loves to spend your time in the library, you might find that helping Irma during some spare time is what suits you. Ron you like quidditch but you also love chess and you're brilliant, but you also might like to do something else. So from next week you will hear about some of these other activities.'

'It's still hard to believe how much you're talking, so strange. But explain about this gift.'

'I can't say what it is, I'll announce that at the start of term feast, but even you might want to try for that Ron.'

'What about modernising Hogwarts, I'm not sure about that?' Percy asked.

'Hogwarts will always be a school for learning magic, that won't change. But if you ever go over our records you will find that up to ninety five percent of all students or ones that have left not long ago and ones that will be joining Hogwarts in the next few years are children that know about the muggle world in some way. So even though the words pure-blood, half-blood and muggle-born are no longer allowed, it makes this easy to explain and understand. It's like Hermione and I, we were both brought up in muggle homes, Seamus who has a muggle father, Dean has a muggle mother, Dennis has two parents are muggles. Now one thing we all have in common is that there are some things that we would like to use from the muggle world.

'We're not becoming muggles in anyway, we're not changing anything or making anyone live like a muggle, it's just people like us have magical heritage and muggle heritage. But there are muggle technologies that would greatly benefit our world. So the department of mysteries have been working on our own version of muggle gadgets, things that do not need electricity to run. Our world will always be different from the muggles, we have our beliefs and traditions, but with so many of us being brought up around muggles, it makes sense to incorporate certain parts of both worlds. So Hogwarts has a few of these items that originated in the muggle world but they are all magical in the way we use them. I believe Hermione will still like the magical and old way but she will use some of this new ways because it works better. You'll all see soon enough, but it shows that our world is finally coming out from the dark ages and moving towards the future. If we didn't do this then Hogwarts and our world could be lost.' Harry knew that statement would be difficult for the Weasley's who are pure-bloods, but he was surprised that they all seem to accept what he said, it was only Molly Weasley who didn't look happy and he knew that was only because of her belief that same sex relationships were wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'Okay, I think I know where you're going with this Harry, but is everyone going to accept such a big change?' Arthur asked.

'All the staff have because they realise that unless we move forward then our world could die. Helga Hufflepuff used to have these dreams, like visions of the future.'

'Oh, I read about that in her book, she saw things that would happen but she never knew when,' Hermione said excitedly.

'Exactly and one vision was after a long and bloody war with a dark wizard Hogwarts would end up deserted because all the children preferred the muggle world to ours. It's not really one world over another though, it's what the muggles have that attracts people my age, even Minerva said some things she likes. So we just trying to make our world move in the right way and not stuck in the last century. Hermione and Ron know I hate robes but they are traditional and some traditions will always remain and they should.'

'Being headmaster you really have to get used to robes, that's all Dumbledore ever wore,' Ron said.

'The robes I have on did belong to Albus, he left me everything apart from a few personal items he wanted Aberforth to have. I always watched Albus when he was down in the school and I always loved his robes, they were him.'

'Okay, we got our letters and since we now know you're headmaster, what about quidditch, who's going to be captain of Gryffindor?'

'Another change that we're putting forth and this was not my idea, it was Severus' idea, it's a fairer idea as well. The captain will be chosen by the head of house, but the head of house will be at the try outs and they will have the final say on the line up. So many captains chose players because of friendships or they hate one of the players even if they deserved a spot on the team. Minerva, Severus, Filius, Pomona and I have been discussing captains, so far three have been picked, still deciding on one.'

'Which one, Slytherin?' Ron asked.

'No, Gryffindor, since I'm not playing Minerva wants my opinion on who should be captain, I'm still deciding at the moment. But if you want to play Ron, you're good; you're just out of shape for quidditch.'

'I'm not playing; I need to get my marks up so I can apply to be an auror.'

'You're choice, Minerva and I probably won't decide until the tryouts though, see who has the right temperament to take on the captains job. But there are going to be new rules for the team and captain, too many detentions, causing problems for staff, causing any major type of trouble and they're instantly off the team, no second chances. That was one of my idea's actually, some people don't deserve the right to play when all they did was cause problems. So even if a team and captain gets chosen, doesn't necessarily mean they will stay, so each player will have two reserves instead of one.'

'What about a quidditch coach, shouldn't the teams have one?' Charlie asked.

'It's an idea Charlie, I can think about it. You could do it, you played, but you will have a lot of work to do already.'

'We can talk it over with Minerva, Filius, Pomona and Severus.'

'Could you put your differences aside and train Slytherin Charlie?' Bill smirked.

'Maybe, that's why we would need to talk about this,' Charlie's smile slipped when he noticed his mother still scowling at him and Harry, 'Why don't we have dinner at Hogwarts?'

'But you were going to stay here, we haven't seen Harry in ages,' Ron said.

'Mum doesn't want us here, but you'll see Harry a lot soon.'

'True, but they can't call me Harry once they are back at Hogwarts, I'll be Professor Potter.'

'Blimey, I didn't think about that, I really can't say you're name, can I?'

'No, sorry mate, not until you finish. Naturally I am giving people time to get used to that, there's bound to be a few slip ups, even with Charlie. You have to call him Professor Weasley and not Charlie.'

'Professor Weasley, I bet you're going to be a tyrant, aren't you?' Ron glared.

'You'll see brother.'

'What you were saying Charlie, no, you and Harry stay for dinner,' Arthur said giving his wife a look, she never said anything just turned and went back to preparing her dinner.

'So my brother and my mate are going to work together and your both gay.'

'You can't predict how things turn out,' Harry said.

'Okay, you as headmaster offered Charlie the job, why?' George asked.

'I knew Binns had to go, so I started to look through the files of previous students to see who got decent marks in history of magic. When I saw Charlie's name I thought I would talk to him without saying too much.'

'Like normal with Harry, he was being very evasive. He asked me if I was just good at that class or if I actually enjoyed it. It is hard to believe with Binns, but I did enjoy that class. My class is going to cover a lot more than Binns ever did and if the headmaster will approve I was thinking of getting guest speakers to join me, just occasionally.'

Harry grinned, 'You'll have to come to my office and discuss that Charlie. But tell me who you had in mind?'

'Well, giant wars are interesting even if Binns made them boring. So I thought I might be able to get Grawp to help but with Hagrid to explain some of their history. The goblin rebellions, maybe I can convince a goblin to come to the school. You also have the history of house elves; why not have a house elf talk about that, but also how they feel today. We would need a free elf and one that will be honest and not worry that they'll get in trouble.'

'I still don't like the fact Hogwarts has so many as slaves,' Hermione huffed.

'Hermione, they are not slaves, they get paid. Albus worked that out when he became headmaster, it's just not wildly known. He spoke to the house elves and told them that they can stay, work at Hogwarts but they would be free. They were scared at first, but they finally gave in. Now another thing, when a house elf's owner dies and there is no one left in the family or no will to say who gets the elf, they will be offered a position at Hogwarts, the ministry or St mungo's. That's why Albus put Dobby on when I freed him, I spoke to Kreacher, so he's now free but wants to stay at Hogwarts and he wants to serve me. It's there life and it's what they like, but they do get treated well and looked after.'

'Dobby said he got ten galleons a week, is that still the same?'

'Yes, I spoke with them but they all refused to take more. So what I did was had more uniforms made up for them, all with the Hogwarts emblem on them, I also gave them some new bedding, little quilts for the little beds. Think about it Hermione, they live and work at Hogwarts, they eat and sleep there, they even have a healer who can see to them at any time. They take shifts so all of them get plenty of rest and they have a day off every month but so far not one elf has left the castle, they want for nothing but they're also happy. I had a good conversation with them a few weeks back and they are happy. But I did tell them that if they want to…join with another elf they can.'

'They don't marry is the same sense as us, but they join and can have babies, only up to four though,' Charlie said.

'Why only four?' Hermione asked.

'It's just the way they are; their little bodies can't handle any more than four pregnancies. There have been some that went further before taking the sterilising potion, they died during childbirth.'

'I never heard any of this in history of magic.'

'That's why Binns had to go Hermione; he kept getting stuck on the same stuff. But now all the history of Voldemort has to be added, like the history of the chamber of secrets. Remember when you asked Binns, he said it was a myth, we know now it's real so it has to be spoken about.'

'So there'll be a lot about you,' Ron said.

'Some, you'll be mentioned, like everyone here that helped in the battle of Hogwarts. The three of us as the golden trio will be in a lot of books now, but people like Neville who ran the DA while we were gone, how Charlie brought all those extra people, Fred, George and Lee with Potter-watch, how your mum killed Bellatrix. Everything from the time he was born to when he died will be added to history books and part of Charlie's class.'

'So you'll be talking about yourself Charlie, you'll like that,' Bill smirked making everyone but Molly laugh who still stood stiffly with her back to everyone.

One thing no one knew was Ginny was listening in on the entire conversation. She had planned on making Harry look bad so he would be forced to leave, but she realised if she did that he would kick her off the quidditch team and she always dreamed of playing professional quidditch. She knew she either gave up on Harry or quidditch and by the sound of Harry, he would never take her back, so quidditch was her goal.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry and his staff were sitting around his office discussing everything they could before the students arrived. Charlie ended up laughing with a lot of his old teachers which made Harry smile knowing he was also accepted as the new history of magic teacher.

'I believe we've finished, how about all of you go do whatever you want for the rest of today. From tomorrow all of us are going to be quite busy,' Harry smiled at his staff as they left, all but Charlie who sat on the edge of his desk, 'Another long morning.'

'Yes, but it was good Harry, I always wondered what went on during staff meetings. So tomorrow evening the students arrive, there goes our solitude.'

'Yep, the only time you'll get that is in your room of a night, just like the rest of us.'

'You never told the others about us, any reason?'

'I just want to settle in first Charlie, all this is just way over my head. I need to get used to my job without the questions. But I also thought it would help you, if they knew some might say you only got the job because we're together. So this will show everyone that you were asked because you could do the job and it has nothing to do with me. If you didn't get an O in your exams then I would not have been able to hire you.'

'I never thought of that, maybe we can keep quiet then when we're ready say we developed feelings after working together.'

'It was the same idea I had, Minerva knows, but I discuss everything with her and she agreed with me. I wouldn't feel as confident without all her help.'

'She seemed fine with me, so she must know we'll behave, at least in front of the students.'

Harry chuckled, 'Yes, we will have to Charlie. Even though I love having you, we do have to act responsibly. That was my only concern when I first thought of you for the position, if you could behave and act like a teacher. I love your cheeky side I even love your mischievous side, but that is for the privacy of our rooms.'

'Don't worry Harry, like I said, this is a dream come true, I'm not going to stuff it up. So have you got some free time now or are you busy?'

'Actually, I'm free, what did you have in mind?'

Charlie smirked then pulled Harry out of his seat and through the office until they ended up in Harry's bedroom.

The school was clean, the students beds were made, the house elves was cooking the welcome back feast and the staff were ready for the students to return. Harry had again dressed in some very flamboyant robes, these were mauve. He grabbed the sorting hat and just for fun stuck it on his head as he walked down through the castle.

'So Mr. Potter, you certainly can surprise anyone, including me and I'm only the sorting hat.'

Harry chuckled, 'It seems to be the way with me. Now even though you thought Slytherin would help me on the way to greatness, I did well in Gryffindor. But as headmaster I am not going to be favouring my house over others including Slytherin.'

'You're heart and mind is fair headmaster, very similar to our previous headmaster.'

'I know you're not talking about Professor Snape, so you must mean Professor Dumbledore.'

'Of course I mean Professor Dumbledore. He might have been a lion but he was fair.'

'Just tell me you don't have any dire warnings like in previous years.'

'No warnings headmaster, I believe this will be the first year in many years that I have not had to give some type of warning.'

'Let's hope it stays that way, well here we are, you will have to wait until the first years arrive,' Harry took the hat on and sat it on the stool before taking his pointed wizards hat and placing it on his head, 'I hate hats and robes, now look at me,' Harry grumbled but heard a laugh, when he turned he saw Charlie and Minerva who had just stepped into the great hall, 'Yeah, I know.'

'We all have to get used to it Harry, I'm like you, jeans and a shirt, I'm happy, I never liked robes or these hats. It's different for Minerva and a lot of the other staff; they weren't involved with the muggle world to get used to those clothes.'

'True, but I couldn't see Severus or Minerva wearing jeans.'

'I like robes, they are comfortable.'

'I admit they are cool but they are hopeless when fighting, thank merlin I don't have to fight anymore.'

All the staff made their way to the table, even Severus who usually waited for stray students, but he took his seat on the other side of Minerva who was on Harry's left, Charlie on Harry's right.

The noise of the students became louder as they entered Hogwarts, a lot all talking about the repairs but the moment they stepped in Harry's name was mentioned a lot, mainly how he is the new headmaster of Hogwarts when he was only eighteen years old. When Filius slipped out through the door behind the staff table, the last of the students made their way to their house tables, Harry tapped the glass loudly then called for quiet.

Filius Flitwick brought in more first years than Hogwarts had ever seen, the muggle-borns that could not attend last year and the normal eleven year olds. Harry had to extend the first year rooms and add extra beds to each dorm room just to fit them all. Once the sorting was finished and Filius sat down Harry stood, gazing at every student.

'Welcome to a new era at Hogwarts. As all of you would have read, there will be a lot of changes to how this school is run, but also how you students can spend your free time. The main thing right now is to know that Hogwarts will always be a school to learn how to use your magic in the right way. I know usually after the wonderful feast that most of you do get a little sleepy, but some of what I have to say is important, so I will try not to keep you long. For now let's enjoy our wonderful feast,' Harry clapped his hands and the tables loaded with food.

'You seemed to get a lot of looks, which we expected,' Minerva said.

'Yes, some have given me a look saying it's a joke, some aren't sure what to think. I know being eighteen is unusual for a headmaster, so it will take them a while to adapt.'

'They will, eventually, but one person I thought would pay you more attention, didn't.'

'Who was that Charlie,' Harry gazed around the great hall.

'Ginny, she never looked up at her once and now she's talking to Seamus, but I know her, she's flirting with him.'

'Maybe what I said the other night finally penetrated.'

'I know what did it, she was up on the landing listening to you, it was when you mentioned the new rules for quidditch.'

'Ah, Ginny always wanted to play professionally and if she didn't accept me as headmaster she would have lost her position on the team which would mean no scout would see her play.'

'Exactly, she might like you but her dream was always to play professionally.'

'Then I hope she does Gryffindor proud and gets picked up,' Harry started eating as he watched the students, but to him they seemed to be just catching up with friends while they ate dinner.

After the deserts were done and the noise in the hall rose, Harry stood again but before he could call for quiet the students fell silent.

'This castle, or as a lot of staff call it, Lady Hogwarts, has always been special to me. From the moment I arrived as an eleven year old, I felt like I found my place in the world. Now if any of the older students ever read the original Hogwarts: a history, the one written by the four founders than you would know that Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff infused part of their magic into the foundations of Hogwarts. They did this because the four friends kept arguing, they could not agree on who would be head of this school. So with the magic placed in every part of this castle, it allowed Lady Hogwarts to choose the rightful head, I am that person, I was chosen to be headmaster.

'Now on to some of our changes, you all read about the gardens, you all know that you can volunteer to help and a personalised point system has been set up. Now the staff and I decided that anyone wishing to volunteer can but only two evenings or afternoons a week or one day on a weekend. You can help in the gardens, you could help in the library, or you might like to help in the hospital wing, the choice is yours. At the end of the school year, the points will be tallied and the winner will receive two things. One is a plaque that you will receive and keep, the other plaque will remain here at Hogwarts, the second is a gift of money, five thousand galleons,' Harry smiled down at Minerva, Charlie then the other staff as all the students started talking loudly about the money.

Harry didn't believe he would get to the rest of the announcements which he had expected, but it was getting late and the students needed a good night sleep before beginning their classes the following day. So Harry had the prefects lead the first years out and said goodnight, but it seemed to him that every student at Hogwarts has accepted that an eighteen year old is now their headmaster.

Harry knew it might have something to do with his reputation as the man that killed Voldemort, either way Harry didn't mind. He was home, he had finally found a home and family, one that seemed to be exactly what he wanted. It might not be a traditional home and family, a large castle where students live and learn, and the staff was like family. But to Harry the more unusual the more it seemed to suit him so living and working at Hogwarts is what he was meant to do and he knew in his heart that he will do good for all students, present and future.

The end:


End file.
